Rose
by longdistance
Summary: A short tale of what happens after Hermione and Draco wake up with each other after a drunken night together. Alcohol often has consequences which they soon learn. Rated M for a later chapter and mild swearing.
1. One Night, One Mistake

Hello again! I'm still working on my longer fic but I had this idea that popped into my head last week and I just had to take a short break and write it down. It's only going to be about four chapters. As always, these characters are not mine and I'm just a Harry Potter fan with a huge imagination. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. :)

* * *

 **One Night, One Mistake**

Hermione cringed as the sunlight streamed across her face. Her head was pounding already and she'd not even opened her eyes yet.

 _Too much firewhiskey_.

She lifted a shaky hand and rubbed it down her face as she groaned to herself. As her eyes fluttered open and she glanced around the room, her brow quickly furrowed. This wasn't her bed. This wasn't her comforter. This wasn't her room!

As she assessed her current situation it became quite clear that she was in a hotel room based upon the sterile and bland decoration. She shifted under the blankets and her heart froze. Merlin, she wasn't wearing clothes.

Biting her lip to contain any sound she slipped carefully out of bed, clutching the sheet to her chest as she spied her clothes from the night before.

She'd never gotten so drunk before and certainly did _not_ sleep with random men. One glance back at the bed and the broad, muscular shoulders facing her, she knew that latter had definitely been the case.

She withheld a whimper as she tried to quietly redress. She had no idea what to do. Did she wake the man and ask what he remembered? The soreness between her legs let her know with nearly one hundred percent certainty what had transpired between them. Did she slip out without a word and pray he didn't know her?

"Bloody hell," she murmured to herself as she hooked her bra and then quickly reached for her shirt.

Deciding now wasn't the time for Gryffindor bravery, she tip-toed to the door with her shoes in one hand. The man groaned and flipped over to face her. She froze, her eyes going wide when she saw his face.

 _No. Just no. Surely not._

Draco's eyes fluttered open and he smacked his lips against the dryness he felt in his throat. His eyes focused slowly until he took in his surroundings, namely the woman clutching a pair of trainers to her chest, back pressed to the door as she stared wide-eyed at him.

Familiar features caught his attention and he sat up with a start.

"Granger," he growled.

Draco realized quite quickly what situation he was in, naked under the rough hotel sheets and muscles feeling quite used.

How much had he had to drink the night before? He'd never taken a witch to bed after a night of drinking. Just wasn't his style. Sure, he'd had his share of relationships but he wasn't one for an easy shag. There was no chase. No entertainment. No challenge.

"I-I'm just going," Hermione stuttered as she tottered around trying to put on her shoes.

Draco scrambled from the bed as gracefully as he could manage, ignoring her shriek when he presented her with his bare behind while he searched for his boxers.

He stomped over to the nervous witch, ignoring the ridiculousness of his state of dress or lack thereof. He'd never seen Hermione Granger quite so nervous and put out looking and had he another state of mind, he might have taken a moment to analyze it a bit more.

"Consider this the best day of your life, Granger because you'll never be this lucky again. I must have been well out of my mind to sleep with _you_ ," he snarled the last word.

He watched as she drew herself up more like her normal self.

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy," she frowned up at him.

Truly, the witch was fucking tiny. What with the way she had to tilt her head back to make eye contact while standing this close.

He scowled at her as he hovered over her. "I detest you, Granger. Everything about you turns me off."

His cold eyes roved over her slowly, ignoring her indignant frown. It wasn't true but she didn't need to know that. The morning light was playing off of her golden brown curls, slightly mussed from sleep. Her lips red and pouting with irritation. Truthfully, he'd have a go at her sober any day if their history wasn't so damned murky.

But he wasn't stupid. If he didn't take her down a notch, she'd only do it to him by reminding him what scum he was. It had been five years since the war and he'd not really seen her since. Running into her in the pub last night had been a cataclysmic misfortune on his part. She'd really hate him after this. All that damn work to improve his image post-war and one word from her at the Ministry could ruin him and his company.

It was too bloody early in the morning and he was too hung over to deal with feelings of self-loathing over past mistakes. So he continued on with his lies.

"Don't build yourself up with this. I was clearly drunk. I'd never lower myself to sleeping with you otherwise. I get _tens_ , Granger. I don't settle for twos."

The witch stared up at him, deep set anger and hatred glaring back at him.

Good. She should hate him. He wasn't worth her time.

Hermione felt the moisture beginning to build around her eyes and shoved him away as she slipped out the door.

Draco watched and waited until he heard the familiar crack of her disapparating before he sighed.

If she didn't hate him before then she certainly would now. He'd always played the part of the prick well.

While he had no glowing feelings of love and adoration for the witch, he certainly didn't think as lowly of her as he'd said. It was easier to scare her off though. Better than some complicated post-shag confusion he didn't have the patience to deal with.

 _Five Months Later_

"I never quite get these books," Ginny frowned as she flipped through a slim book.

Hermione glanced at the cover and rolled her eyes. She was surprised Flourish and Blott's even stocked something like it. "I seriously doubt you can really learn what you need from a bloody book," she shook her head.

Her mother had told her as such when her father thought to give her several, though he frowned about it. He'd received a rather firm slap to the back of his head for that and her mother had ushered him out of the room while she consoled her daughter.

A tiny pink 'plus' had doomed her. She'd taken the muggle route when she'd begun suspecting what was happening to her body. She didn't think she could have managed her wand for the proper spell at that point and chose peeing on a stick in her mother's bathroom instead.

They'd cried together, particularly when Hermione had dodged questions about the man responsible. Her mother had worked it out of her though and her frown of disappointment about killed her.

Yet Mrs. Granger had just hugged her twenty-three year old daughter tighter and assured her it would be fine. She had a job, she had a home, and the support of her friends and family. She didn't have to involve him if she didn't want to.

Harry and Ron had been all too insistent about that option. They assured her they'd be there for her and she didn't need to even tell him if she didn't want to. Ginny, oddly, felt he should know but didn't push the issue when it seemed to upset Hermione so badly. She wouldn't tell them the things he'd said to her the morning after. Didn't want to risk having to write Harry and Ron up for unlawful hexing off the job.

Hermione just shook her head as Ginny perused the book with growing intensity. She knew that she and Harry were considering children now that they were married but weren't quite ready yet.

She left her friend and wandered into the fiction section. Work had been rough lately and her hormones were off kilter. Perhaps a good story was in order to lose herself in.

She didn't notice when she stepped too close to someone behind her and bumped into them. It was like stepping into a brick wall as she stumbled forward.

The man turned and reached out to steady her, large hands gripping her shoulders gently.

"Thank you…" she trailed off when she tipped her head back to see his face. A cold chill worked its way down her spine as she stared into those hard, grey eyes. She swallowed and averted her gaze, "Excuse me."

Draco eyed the witch he'd not seen since that horrible morning and his brows ticked up as they roved over her form. He was fairly certain she'd gained weight and oddly it was all in her middle. Not much but noticeable on a woman as slender as she'd always been.

"Granger…gain some weight," he smirked a bit. If looks could scorch he'd probably have been burned alive as she turned back to him.

Hermione swallowed against the heat in her throat, the bile rising. It wasn't morning sickness. She'd been over that for a month now.

She'd not intended for him to ever find out. It was easy to avoid any Ministry event he might be invited to and they didn't run in the same social circles. The Prophet hadn't spoken a word which might have been because Harry had caught wind of a suggestive article getting ready to be run when a photographer noticed the changes in her form. She never did ask him just how much he paid them to stay quiet but they'd not printed a word.

Yet here Draco Malfoy was and he could clearly see her. Surely, he wasn't that stupid.

She wanted to hurt the git. Hex him and physically maim him much the way she'd slapped him third year. It was the only explanation for why she gave into her need to upset him with her next words.

"I'm pregnant," she spoke darkly.

Draco lifted a pale brow and nodded. He assumed she was in a relationship with a nice bloke. Some Ministry equal because there was no way Hermione Granger would settle for anything less than an intellectual equal. He was certain it was why she and that ginger oaf didn't last.

Curious, he asked, "How far along are you?

Her moment of fury dissolved when she realized the can of worms she'd opened for herself. She swallowed and averted her eyes. "Five Months."

Draco paled considerably. Five months. Five months ago he'd woken up next to the witch in a hotel room naked and very clearly post-shag.

 _Five months._

Without a word, he grabbed her arm and ushered her into a private corner. "Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me," he growled.

Her eyes shot up to him in a fierce glare, anger quickly boiling her blood again as she was forced to remember that morning.

"And bring this on myself," she countered heatedly. "No, thank you. You don't have to be involved. No one has to ever know you had any part in creating a _halfblood_."

She hissed the last word, feeling certain that the thought would provoke his ire. His parents would hate her if they found out. Possibly even demand she rid herself of the child so as not to tarnish the Malfoy line should the public ever find out.

"You made it quite clear the morning after how much you detest me. I admit that maybe you have the right to know but how could you expect me to tell you something you'd clearly not be interested in being a part of. Pardon me for not subjecting myself to more of your abuse."

Draco's arms fell limp at his side. She was pregnant. With his child. He was going to be a father and she had never intended to tell him.

Merlin knew he'd likely be terrible at parenting but he knew he was expected to marry and continue to Malfoy line someday. Just never anticipated it happening like this.

"You don't know that."

"What?"

"You don't know that I don't want to be involved."

"Do be serious," she chastised. "You told me how unattractive and repulsive you find me, Malfoy. I get it. It was a drunken, stupid mistake on both our parts. One I'll be paying for the rest of my life. How do you think I'll feel looking at my child and knowing their father can't stand me, and possibly by extension, them? It's bloody mortifying." She sighed dejectedly, quickly losing her steam. "So you just…keep on with your life and I'll keep on with mine. Now you know."

Draco felt numb as he watched her storm away from him. He watched as she gathered Potter's wife, the redhead directing a fiery glare his direction over her shoulder as the two women left the shop.

Merlin, had he known this would be the outcome he'd have never said any of those horrible things to her.

"Shit," he muttered to himself.

He knew what he had to do but didn't think she'd like it one bit.

Telling his parents went over about as well as could be expected. His father shouted foul things about muggle-borns to which he'd threatened to hex him should he use the 'M' word about the mother of his unborn child one more time.

His mother took a softer approach. Disappointed in him, she shook her head and asked what he planned to do about the situation.

That prompted his father to suggest an orphanage.

The looks of pure contempt both he and his mother had given him were enough to shut the aging wizard up entirely.

"I don't like this, Draco," Narcissa had insisted, sitting as primly as possible that he couldn't help but compare the differences between Hermione Granger and himself.

She'd likely raise the child with a mix of wizarding and muggle traditions. She wouldn't stop her child from playing or enjoying being a child. The kid would likely be a bloody genius as well if they took after her.

If the child looked even the slightest like him, people would know. If the child inherited his hair. They'd know. The poor kid would be the product of the best and worst of the magical world. A halfblood child of a former Death Eater. Voldemort himself would have choked.

But Draco wasn't focused on blood. He was going to be a father. How could he do that with the piss-poor example he'd grown up with?

However, he'd sighed and accepted his fate like a man. A far cry from the sniveling brat from Hogwarts.

A week later he showed up at her office. To say her secretary was confused would be an understatement but she'd allowed him in. Thankfully, her two annoying friends were apparently off on an auror assignment and not there to hex him and he was certain they would if they knew he was the father. And how could they not? She didn't keep anything from them.

Hermione's blood ran cold when he entered her office and took it upon himself to take a seat in the chair across from her desk.

"What are you doing here," she sighed. "I thought I made it clear that we'll go our separate ways. You don't need to concern yourself with this."

Draco glowered at her for that comment. "I'm the bleeding father, Granger."

"Don't remind me," she muttered with an eye roll.

He huffed and reached into his waistcoat pocket and produced a small box. "I'm here to take responsibility and do the right thing."

Hermione stared at the small box sitting on her desk with trepidation. Surely not. Bloody highly unlikely. Not in this God forsaken world.

"Marry me, Granger. Allow me to do the right thing."

She laughed. She couldn't stop the guffaw that escaped her and pressed a hand to her mouth as she lifted her gaze to him again. He was frowning now.

"Malfoy…Draco, this is ridiculous. I'm not marrying you. The fact that you're even sitting there asking makes me think you've gone barmy."

He straightened his spine. "Malfoys do not have children out of wedlock."

"Oh please," she groaned. "And you think I'd choose to have a child out of wedlock either? No, but that's what's happening. Take your likely tainted ring and vacate my office. Discussion over."

Draco stood stiffly and stepped away from her desk, the box remaining where it was. "If you change your mind, owl me. I won't ask again."

She shooed him with her hands, "Leave me alone, Draco. This was over before it ever began."

She watched him turn on heel rigidly and slam her door behind him.

The box on the edge of her desk taunted her for the next hour. She couldn't get back to work, couldn't concentrate at all with it sitting there.

Had that really just happened? Was his family pride quite so rigid that he'd insist on marrying a woman he hated just so as not to have a 'bastard' child?

When she finally willed herself to look at the ring, she gasped. Hand to her heart and tears in her eyes, she studied the large solitaire diamond set in a platinum band. It was beautiful and quite perfect. But it wasn't for her. It was a wretched symbol of archaic pride. She tossed it into the bottom drawer of her desk and willed herself to forget it.


	2. Rose Granger

Wowowowow! You guys are awesome! This might sound odd but I'm glad Draco came off as such an ass. That was the point. Now let's see if I can redeem him just a little, shall we?

P.S. This was originally a one-shot that went horribly wrong. I obviously have very little self-control. :P

* * *

 **Rose Granger**

 _Three and a Half Years Later_

Rose Granger might have only been three years old but she knew the significance of the weekend. Saturdays meant she could sleep late. They meant she didn't have to be dropped off at the crack of dawn with gran and gramps while her mother went to work. And most of all, it meant she had her mother all to herself.

Hermione had bundled her daughter in her warmest wool coat, including the mock Gryffindor scarf and hat Ron had given her for her last birthday that she insisted on wearing the first time the temperature dropped. The child was indoctrinated already and it wasn't even her fault.

She smiled down at the little girl as she looped the red and gold scarf around her neck, moving aside her pale blonde curls before covering her head with the sock hat.

"Books, mummy," she grinned.

She chuckled at her exuberant expression and nodded. "Yes, Sweetie, we're going book shopping."

Minus the hair and familiar grey eyes, she was just like her mother. Ron had jokingly accused her of abuse when he caught the girl reading by the time her third birthday rolled around but her curiosity knew no bounds. He and Harry often called her a mini-Hermione.

Hermione was just fine with that. The less she got from her father the better.

Hermione stood and slipped her own wool coat on with a scarf before she picked her daughter up and stepped into the floo.

Diagon Alley was a special treat for Rose. She knew all about magic. She knew that her grandparents didn't have magic but her mother did. Hermione nearly cried her eyes out when she caught Harry once explaining to her daughter that it made Hermione extra special in the magical world.

He was a dear to lie so sweetly even if he truly believed it himself. Most had moved on from such open bigotry. Purebloods, for the most part, no longer openly sneered at Muggle-borns but rarely intermarried.

The fact that her three year old daughter already knew so much about wizarding social dynamics was unnerving enough but she wasn't easy to lie to or put off when she wanted to know something. That and Ron was usually daft enough to slip up and tell the child whatever she wanted to know.

Hermione regularly expressed her thanks that he and Lavender had yet to procreate. There was still time for him to wise up a bit.

The shopkeeper smiled at Hermione in greeting when the two girls entered, brushing off snow along the way. She offered the old man a wave and took Rose's hand to lead her into the children's fiction section.

She was reading at a five year old level now and Hermione was constantly running out of appropriate reading material for the girl. Just last week she'd caught her sitting at the kitchen table attempting to work her way through the first chapter of an old copy of Moby Dick. She'd nearly laughed herself silly watching the child's tiny fingers following the lines in the book, brown furrowed when she encountered a word she didn't know how to pronounce.

"I think it's time for new books," she'd smiled as she confiscated the book.

So here they were all set to lose themselves amongst the bookshelves for the afternoon.

Hermione made a comfortable living and thankfully didn't have to deny her daughter anything because of lack of funds. The girl certainly wasn't spoiled but she was thankful she didn't have trouble providing for her. She'd worked up to Head of the Magical Law Enforcement department in the last year, youngest ever, and with it had come a generous pay raise.

"Okay, five books is the limit," Hermine laughed when she found Rose sitting on the floor amongst a pile of books. The girl pouted pitifully at that, clearly already trying to decide which ones she should choose.

Hermione crouched down in front of her and glanced around her selection. Back at home, she had an assortment of both muggle and wizarding books. Given that she was already showing signs of her magic, it was rather important for her to be immersed in both worlds.

She sighed, a slight smile now tilting her lips. "Okay, two more."

Rose grinned brightly and then chose her seven books. She handed them to her mother and followed along as they went to the register.

The shopkeeper smiled at her, waving at her as he usually did.

"Let's see then. That's seven children's books for Miss Rose and four new ones for Miss Hermione."

Hermione dug her wallet out of her bag and groaned when she checked it. "Bugger, I'm going to have to run over to Gringotts and make a withdrawal. I've got mostly pounds right now."

"Not a problem, dear," he smiled. "I'll go ahead and wrap everything up for you and be ready when you return."

"Thank you," she smiled in return.

They hurried across the square and into the large and imposing bank. Rose was fascinated by the goblins and more than once Hermione had had to shush her from asking nosy questions.

"I need to make a withdrawal please," she spoke to an unfamiliar goblin.

Without even looking up from his log, he drawled, "Which account, Miss Granger?"

Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion. "Which account? I only have one."

The goblin lowered his glasses as he observed her now. He'd not ever helped the female portion of the golden trio but he'd worked at Gringotts forever and a day. It was their job to know each account holder.

"Actually, you have two. Are you not aware?"

"No, Griphook has never mentioned it."

She glanced around for the familiar goblin but he was nowhere in sight, shushing Rose who was tugging on her hand insistently. Likely down in the vaults.

"Curious. Likely because it was opened by someone else for you and you've only ever come to withdraw yourself."

Hermione pursed her lips in thought and finally shook her head. She'd have to investigate this later. "I'd like to withdraw from my _usual_ account then."

"Very well," he nodded.

Monday morning she was barreling through the Malfoy Corporation, nearly spitting fire as she glared at his secretary. She was running on pure adrenaline and rage since she'd discovered that morning just what he'd done.

The poor witch gulped upon spotting her coming towards her.

"I'd like to speak with Mr. Malfoy," Hermione nearly growled.

"Uh…uh…yes, one moment, ma'am."

After checking with him, the witch returned and held the door open for her. "He'll see you now, Ms. Granger."

Hermione nodded to the witch and entered his office, locking the door behind her with a flourish of her wand. She stopped behind a chair opposite his desk and braced her hands on the back of it, knuckles turning white as she tried to hold it together.

"Why, Malfoy?"

Draco lifted a cool brow and looked up. He eyed her discreetly from head to toe, amazed to find her looking much as she had just three and a half years ago. Back to her slender form, she was dressed in her work clothes—a no nonsense black pencil skirt and scarlet long-sleeved blouse. He could feel the magic pulsing off of her, even crackling from her tamed curls bouncing about her shoulders.

"Greetings, Hermione. To what do I owe this utterly random and unannounced visit?"

"Cut the rubbish," she hissed, ignoring him using her given name now. What had happened to 'Granger'? "Why do I have another account at Gringotts in my name that _you_ opened?"

"Even after you rejected my offer—"

"It wasn't genuine," she cut him off, waving her hand in dismissal. That bloody ring still sat in her desk drawer collecting dust. She'd never been able to bring herself to look at it again.

He lifted an arrogant brow and continued, "After you rejected my offer, you didn't expect me to contribute to my child's well-being?"

"A child I'm surprised you even acknowledge is yours," she huffed.

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously at that. "I've deposited 5000 galleons a month for the last three and a half years. You should have near 100,000 soon. You act as if you didn't know."

Hermione deflated upon hearing those numbers and slumped into the hard chair opposite his desk. "I didn't. You never said…not that I would have accepted your money anyway."

Draco eyed her critically, "I did tell you. I wrote you a letter a month after I found out you were pregnant and you rejected my offer of marriage."

She paled as she ran the numbers and the time through her mind, recounting where she'd been and what she'd been doing in that timeframe.

"I was out of the country for work. Harry and Ron were getting my mail."

He rolled his eyes at the names of her two best friends. "Hmm, that explains it then. The tossers likely trashed anything I sent you. I'd wondered why you hadn't touched even a sickle or knut of it."

"Why?"

He looked insulted by her question and curled his lip. "Why what? You expected me not to take care of my child?" Truly, marriage had been preferable. He didn't like the fact that the mother of his child was off fending for herself and leaving him to look like a deadbeat but she'd made her preference for him keeping his distance quite clear.

"Fine," she breathed heavily, defeated. "I accept that but it's a bit excessive for one child, Draco."

"And her mother."

"Me," she squeaked in question.

He nodded, a bit confused by her surprise. "Yes. You're the primary caregiver." He scowled and added, "Only because you won't allow me in your life."

She moved to the edge of her seat, a strict finger pointed at him. "You didn't want this!"

Draco shrugged so calmly that she nearly slapped him. Why was he so calm about this?

Some of the coldness bled from his features and he softened his gaze. "Nor did you but it doesn't mean I didn't end up changing my mind. I'm not that much of a heartless snake, Hermione."

She paled further and suddenly felt faint. The way his grey eyes were following her every move, the soft look there that she'd never seen before—Merlin help her but it seemed like he actually cared.

Her mind took a leap of its own and she feared the worst suddenly.

"You're not going to try and take custody from me, are you?"

Draco frowned at that. Did she truly think so little of him? If that had been the case, he'd have taken her to court as soon as she'd had the child.

"No, I would never."

She sagged a little with relief and nodded. "But why me as well?"

He sighed heavily and diverted his gaze to the clock on his wall. He couldn't do this here. Too many boxed up emotions were now bubbling to the surface. She'd not spoken to him since that fateful day in her office and he'd respected her wishes when she sent a plainly worded decline to his offer of marriage to take responsibility for his actions.

On the surface, the letter had been polite but he could read between the lines. It had been a rather eloquent 'fuck you, Malfoy'.

His father had been livid about him proposing but his mother approved. It was only proper. Even his father didn't relish the idea of his grandchild being born out of wedlock. It just wasn't done in pureblood families.

Draco had the internal feeling that it wasn't something Hermione Granger would have ever done either but she had no longer had a choice at that point. She'd been pregnant and trapped.

And he'd mucked everything up that morning after with his defensive efforts to cover up his feelings and reestablish the status quo between them.

When Hermione gave birth in the middle of the night four months later, a snow-white owl woke him with a handwritten note.

 _It's a girl. Thought you should know._

 _-G.P._

It was the only scrap of information he'd ever been given about his child. All until now.

After what felt like eternity to Hermione, he finally turned his grey stare back to her.

"Have dinner with me tonight."

It wasn't a question but a demand.

She shook her head, "Why?"

"You want answers and I won't give them to you while I'm on company time. So again, have dinner with me."

Hermione sensed that this wasn't the end of things but only the beginning of her life unraveling after three careful years of keeping it together.

"Fine."

A slight smirk tilted his lips and he nodded. "Seven o'clock. The French restaurant in Diagon Alley."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course he'd pick something elegant that would take her completely out of her comfort zone.

She stood to leave but halted at the door. Something was niggling at the back of her mind. Three and a half years he'd been putting aside money for them, to support them. Nearly a 100,000 galleons for Merlin's sake.

Without turning back to him, her hand still on the knob, she asked, "Would you like to see pictures?"

A lump formed in Draco's throat. "Please," he responded calmly, giving nothing away about the nerves that shot through his body at her offer.

He saw her head bob in acknowledgement and then she was gone.

He slumped over his desk after she shut his door and ran his hands over his face. "Bloody hell," he muttered to himself.

She'd never known about the money. Not one sickle.

Explaining to her parents about meeting Draco for dinner hadn't been easy. Her father was deathly against it but her mother was more encouraging. She thought it might be good to form a more amicable relationship with him so that maybe Rose could get to know him one day if she wanted.

Hermione decided against telling Harry, Ron, or Ginny until she knew what to expect from him. No one needed to get their hopes up of a positive change if there wasn't one. More than likely this would be a one off meeting.

He was seated and waiting for her when she arrived, escorted to the table by the hostess. She tried not to show her surprise when he stood and insisted on helping to remove her coat before seating her.

"Thank you for coming." He offered her a slight, hopeful smile and prayed it looked as genuine as he meant for it to.

Hermione blinked and glanced down at her water glass before shrugging. She'd not taken much time to study him in his office that morning but he'd clearly gone home and changed. Dressed in a sleek three piece suit that looked decidedly muggle, his hair was shorter than when she'd last seen him and brushed away from his face, giving him a more mature look. He'd grown into his pointed features leaving him looking a tad more chiseled.

It unnerved her. She hadn't dated since she'd found out she was pregnant with Rose. Hadn't had the desire. Of course, every time Ginny argued that maybe she should try, she merely smiled and assured her that she had everything she needed in life and was perfectly content.

It was a lie.

There were times when she felt cold and lonely but talked herself out of her self-loathing. She had a beautiful daughter, a fulfilling job, and friends and family. What else did she need?

Romantic love just wasn't a part of the equation for her and she'd come to terms with it.

Shoving aside her thoughts about his appearance, Hermione reached into her bag for the stack of photos she'd gathered from home.

"Where is she tonight," Draco asked, appearing oddly hesitant for a man who'd been confidence personified earlier that day. It wasn't like he through he had the right to ask but he couldn't help but want to know now that she'd walked back into his life.

"She's with my parents," Hermione answered honestly and passed a set of photos across the table. "The muggle ones were taken by my parents," she explained.

Draco took the photos from her gingerly, glancing over her form again discreetly. It was in a moment like this when she was sitting there dressed in an elegant black dress, her slender, pale shoulders on display that he regretted all of his derogatory comments about her appearance the most.

Tearing his focus from her, he felt his breath halt when he first laid eyes on his daughter in the pictures. Familiar pale blonde hair and grey eyes looked back at him. She had Hermione's curls, that was clear, though they seemed better managed than hers had likely been at that age. More like they were now really. Outside of his hair and eyes, she was clearly all Granger. Same nose, same lips, same blushing cheeks.

She was beautiful. Purely beautiful and partly his.

His chest ached at the realization that he'd missed the first three years of her life. He spent most days trying not to think about it much but there hadn't been a day that passed since their meeting in Flourish and Blott's that he'd not thought about the two of them. Thought about what they were doing.

He'd heard from Pansy, who still worked at the Prophet, that Harry Potter paid a rather exorbitant amount of money to keep the rag from printing anything about their daughter. Pansy hadn't been certain if Hermione was aware of it or not but he'd never seen his daughter in print before and found himself thankful for it.

She looked so innocent and angelic. So unlike himself at that age. He'd been a right terror. She deserved a childhood not dogged by the press gossiping about her parents.

Of course, there were whispers in the wizarding community about Hermione Granger's daughter. Her odd features that looked nothing like her mother and curious questions about the absent father. But no one had been bold enough to question the war heroine. Her reputation protected her.

"She's beautiful," Draco finally choked as he stopped on one particular photo. Hermione had caught their daughter waving in a continuous loop.

Hermione licked her lips as she watched him, her heart beating erratically in a way she didn't really understand. Why the hell did it suddenly matter so much what he thought of their daughter? She'd never worried about it before but now she couldn't help but hold her breath and pray he saw what she did when she looked into those innocent eyes every day.

"She looks just like you."

She watched him trail a fingertip across one image and bit her lip against the moisture forming in the corner of her eyes. She wasn't prepared to see him care.

"Just the hair and eyes. She has your curls though." He glanced up finally to find her watching him intently. "What's her name?"

Merlin, he didn't know his own daughter's name. Screw his own father, he was clearly the worst.

Hermione nearly choked on the emotion building in her throat. "Rose. Rose Cassiopeia." She rolled her eyes when his eyes widened in surprise and huffed out a breathy laugh. "A rare moment of hysteria post-labor."

Draco nodded but didn't comment on it. He wasn't here to mock or insult her. He'd grown past that really. If she still hated him, and he wouldn't doubt that she did, he deserved it. Insulting her and pushing her away would just be childish now. It was wrong back then, too.

He'd had time to think all day. Truly, he'd accomplished next to nothing after her surprise visit and instead mulled over just what to say to the mother of his only child.

He'd not really dated after learning about her pregnancy. A few dinners here and there and his father had begged and pleaded with him to propose to Astoria Greengrass but he just couldn't do it.

Every time he thought of tying himself down to a woman all he could see was brown eyes the color of dark chocolate and curls that felt like silk in his hands. He had phantom memories of the way she felt that night, drunk or not, and he knew exactly what had gotten them into that situation.

They'd both been rather pissed drunk but she'd been there looking bloody angelic and tempting all at once, and for some stupid reason she took the bait when he came onto her. He'd always wondered what it would be like to kiss her. Always wanted to know if she'd be as fiery in bed as she was when he ignited her temper.

And both had blown his mind. He was cursed with reliving the memory every time he considered the idea of tying himself to another.

Conversation was stilted until their meals arrived, Draco's attention still glued to the photos. Hermione was rather enthralled with watching the changing expressions on his face. Honest smiles that she'd never witnessed before from him surprised her but oddly sent a small tingle of warmth through her heart.

"You can have this one," she offered a copy of the one taken by her mother showing Rose learning to swing on a swing set in the park near her childhood home.

Draco set his fork down and wiped his mouth with his napkin as he eyed the photo like it were the Hogwarts house cup. "You're sure?"

She nodded, "I have copies at home. My mum would want you to have it." She shook her head. She'd hardly been able to touch her food. "She thinks…it might be a good idea if we maybe…"

"I'll do anything," he interrupted her.

He really didn't care how desperate he looked or sounded. Seeing those pictures, knowing her name—he just couldn't go on pretending she wasn't his. His pride had been wounded when she'd rejected his offer of marriage but he wasn't strong enough now to pretend he hadn't seen her.

Hermione swallowed and nodded. "I'll think on it." She replaced the other photos in her bag as she faced him. "She does know about you. I've never lied to her. Especially not when she's reading anything she can get her hands on."

Draco's brows lifted high on his head. "She's reading already? She's only three!"

A slight smirk lifted one corner of her mouth and she shrugged. "I started reading when I was three. She's right on schedule."

He shook his head in awe and reached for his fork again. Unlike her, if he stuffed his mouth he had more time to think through his words more carefully instead of uttering something entirely badly worded.

"Of course, she is your daughter and you're bloody brilliant."

Hermione had the grace to flush at his compliment; at least she thought it was one. He'd smiled instead of smirked when he said it at least.

"You never answered my question from earlier," she reminded him suddenly.

"Which one?"

"Why were you putting away money for both of us? Why not just her?"

Draco sat back and pushed his plate away. It was a difficult question with an answer he still wasn't certain of but he'd try. He'd try in order to earn the right to meet his daughter. Whatever it took to redeem himself even the slightest.

"You'd rejected me but…I couldn't fathom not taking care of you as well." He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "The marriage offer wasn't just for the baby, Hermione. I know I was a bastard that morning and I said some vile shit to you. I apologize now if I haven't before. I was insecure."

Hermione's eyes widened at his confession. "Excuse me? Insecure?"

He nodded and reached for his water glass as his throat had gone suddenly dry. "Yes. History defines us and you have always bested me. Not just in grades but in human decency. You were better than me. I was below you and for once acknowledged it. I was afraid that if I didn't attack you then you'd get me first. Remind me what a mistake you'd made by sleeping with me."

"What on earth are you talking about," she whispered. He wasn't making any sense.

"I can't say I'd been harboring a deep crush on your something. But I'd noticed you in our latter years at Hogwarts. I'm a prick but I'm not blind," he roved his eyes over her pointedly. "I wasn't the first nor the last curious about what it would be like to shag you. And then I'd done it and after my part in the war…I knew immediately that you'd hate yourself and me for it. I was prideful. So I hurt you before you could hurt me."

Hermione couldn't believe what he was saying to her. Worse still, he seemed genuine. No smirking or scowling.

She sighed, "You're an idiot."

Draco squinted at her, "I thought we covered that already."

She glanced at her watch and realized they'd been there for two hours already and she really needed to get back to her parents' house to pick up Rose.

"Thank you…for everything but I really need to go." She noted his alarmed expression as she stood to put on her coat. "It's past Rose's bedtime and she's a right little terror to get to fall back asleep when I pick her up and try to put her back to bed."

How odd to see him relax at that explanation. Clearly, he thought he'd upset her but right now all she could say was that she was terribly confused.

Draco tossed more than enough galleons on the table to cover their bill and escorted her out of the restaurant.

They stopped a block down the street at the nearest apparition point and turned to face each other.

"Thanks," Draco patted his chest where he'd tucked the picture, "for this."

Hermione offered him a small smile and nodded. "You're welcome."

He swallowed hard before he asked his next question. "Do you think…maybe one day you'll let me meet her? I'd never take her away from you, Hermione. I swear on my wand."

She bit her lip and nodded. "One day, probably. Just…give me a little time to digest this all if you can."

"Of course," he nodded. His heart leapt as she began to turn away from him. Without thinking, he grabbed her arm and tugged her back. "Just one more thing."

Hermione watched in confusion as his hands came up to her face. His warm palms cradled her cheeks and before she could protest, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently.

Fire flooded her body from the point of contact all the way to her extremities. The sound of his soft sigh made her chest clench oddly and she shivered when he tugged her lower lip between his, giving it a soft suck before he pulled back nearly as quickly.

Draco stared down at her astonished face, too shocked to react. He smirked at that but it wasn't menacing. "Sorry, but I had to know."

Hermione opened her mouth for clarification but he was gone with a loud crack.

"Bloody hell," she muttered and reached up to touch her lips with her fingertips.


	3. Meet Your Father

Whoo! The response to this little story has just been explosive and my most humble thanks for your lovely reviews. I write because I like to tell stories that I'd want to read. It makes me so happy when others enjoy them, too. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. :)

* * *

 **Meet Your Father**

Ginny found out about their dinner first and had been oddly enthusiastic about the possibility of Draco taking some responsibility. Harry and Ron had been predictably against the idea, both arguing that he'd had three years to step up and never had after his failed attempt at a proposal.

When she told them about the Gringotts account no one had a good response to that. Ron looked especially sheepish when he admitted that he'd been the one to light the letter on fire.

Draco had left her to her thoughts, thankfully, minus one letter Friday afternoon to ask her if she was okay after their talk. He asked questions about their daughter of course, wanting to know her likes and dislikes, but he'd devoted an entire paragraph to apologizing some more for his past behavior and making certain that Hermione was okay.

She wanted to ask him to define 'okay'.

She was bloody confused. He was nothing like the sneering and arrogant man who'd emotionally kicked her while she was down and then threw what she considered an archaic pity proposal at her.

He'd been humble and serene. She could still see the edge of his sarcasm and arrogance at moments but this Draco Malfoy was matured.

A part of her even wondered if he'd spent the last three and a half years beating himself up for his own part in all of this.

Then there was that kiss. What the hell had that been about?

She didn't like the fire that had burst over her skin at the contact, the warmth that had seared her senses. She'd had trouble sleeping that night as she dissected it, constantly distracted by the memory of his warm breath against her mouth and the way his eyes had seemed to devour her over dinner which she wasn't even certain he was aware of.

And why? Why would he touch her when he'd once said he found her so unattractive? Sure, she recalled the chemistry and heat between them the night Rose was conceived but they were drunk. It was merely the alcohol affecting him, wasn't it?

Needless to say, she wasn't quite prepared to run into him when she and Ginny took Rose to a children's book event Saturday morning.

However, Draco had stopped cold as he stepped out of the shop, his eyes falling first on Hermione, then her companion, and then settled on the blonde child in her arms.

Grey eyes connected with grey and his Adam's apple bobbed visibly when he swallowed.

Hermione glanced nervously at Ginny who could only shrug. She didn't believe there was a perfect answer to all of this. She was distracted when Rose pulled on her coat collar and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Mummy, that man looks like me."

She breathed in deeply to calm herself and offered her daughter a small smile. She changed direction abruptly, missing Draco's alarmed look, and moved towards the fountain in the square.

Ginny lifted one red brow in question and jerked her chin, ordering him silently to follow at a distance.

"She knows you exist," the redhead whispered to him discreetly as they stopped roughly five feet away, waiting. "She just didn't know what you look like." She shrugged and glanced up at him. "You can understand that none of us exactly have pictures of you."

Draco ran the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip and nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from his daughter. "Does she know my name," he asked.

Later, he'd consider the oddity of him standing next to Potter's wife in the middle of a bustling Diagon Alley. He'd also eventually think to thank Potter for putting a stop to the publishing of the photo some twit captured of the meeting. In the moment though, all he could see was his daughter and her mother discussing the possibility of meeting him properly.

"No," Ginny shook her head. "Hermione didn't want her to be able to read about you."

He glanced down at her finally and watched her eyes track to his left forearm, covered by his coat. He simply nodded in understanding.

Merlin, she'd even gone so far in keeping their daughter from knowing what a horrible excuse of a human being he'd once been. If she'd known his name and been able to read any books on the last wizarding war, she'd know all too well what her father was and how far he'd fallen. Doing it all to protect his parents hardly seemed like a good enough excuse after he'd had a hand in creating a half-blood daughter.

Hermione sat on the edge of the fountain where she could speak to Rose without Draco or Ginny directly overhearing. She wasn't entirely prepared for this but she had said she'd consider letting him meet her one day. 'One day' just decided to choose itself apparently.

It would be Rose's choice though.

She reached up to fix Rose's hat to fit more snuggly over her ears and smiled at the girl sitting on her lap. "Honey, do you remember the talks we've had about your father?"

Rose nodded, grey eyes wide and quickly growing with thinly veiled excitement. A mystery was about to be solved and she could hardly contain it. She surely hated a mystery.

"Well, that man looks like you…" She breathed deeply, "Because he's your father."

"I have a daddy," she asked quietly.

Hermione tipped her head at the girl knowingly. "You've always known that you do."

"Does he know about me?"

She nodded, her nerves quickly beginning to fray at the edges. The painful lump in her throat was making this more difficult. "Yes, he does. Rose, do you want to meet your daddy?"

"Can I," she asked, eyes wide and curious. So much like her mother.

"Of course you can. He'd very much like to meet you."

"Mummy, what happened between you and my daddy? Did he not want to be here?"

Oh God, that was a loaded question and from a three year old at that.

Hermione willed her strength and smiled gently. "He did. But…daddy and I said some things to each other before you were born that were hurtful."

"Will you and daddy be together now?"

Oh hell, that hurt.

"No, honey. We won't."

Rose nodded in understanding even if she really didn't. It didn't seem that hard to be together if they'd forgiven each other but she didn't understand that.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and found him still standing there with Ginny, a book wrapped in brown paper still clutched tightly in his hands as he watched and waited. That look in his eyes nearly wrenched what was left of her heart right out of her chest. He looked as if he'd give his last sickle just to meet her and she'd be damned if she stole that from her daughter.

She nodded at him and watched as he took a deep breath, glancing oddly at Ginny who gave him a physical push. He stumbled after that, shooting a dark look at the redhead who only chuckled in return.

Draco finally made his way to them and stood awkwardly, waiting for Hermione to give him a hint as to what to do. Rose beat her to it though, ever the spitfire and reminding him terribly of his first ever encounter with Hermione Granger on the Hogwarts Express first year.

The three year old stood on the edge of the fountain, leaning on her mother's shoulder slightly. "I'm Rose Granger," she announced.

Draco almost laughed at the proud chin she jutted out, much the way he'd seen Hermione do that first day whenever she met someone.

He swallowed though and knelt down on one knee as he held his hand out to the girl. "Hi, Rose Granger. I'm Draco Malfoy."

Rose eyed his large hand for a moment before reaching out and curling her small hand around his fingers and shaking it vigorously.

Hermione hid a muffled laugh behind her scarf as she turned to look at Ginny. Her friend was still standing by, just as she always had. Her arms were crossed but she had an amused smile lighting her face when she nodded in approval to Hermione.

Rose tipped her head curiously, ignoring the two women. "Mummy says you're my daddy."

Draco licked his lips and nodded. "Yes, I am." He paused in thought for a moment and glanced hesitantly at Hermione before focusing again on his daughter. "Would you like to have a daddy?"

He watched his daughter narrow her eyes at him in thought and couldn't help the odd feeling swirling in his gut as he picked out the ways she took after each of them, combined all in one. So odd yet he'd never witnessed anything more perfect. Truly, he and Hermione had made a perfect child.

"Mayyybe," she finally answered noncommittally. "Do you like books?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. Merlin, her child had a one track mind at times.

Draco chuckled at that and nodded, shooting a sly look at Hermione. "I do, but I daresay your mother likes them more."

"Mummy and Aunt Ginny were taking me to story time at the bookstore. Would you like to come with us?"

He held his breath as he glanced to Hermione for approval. He wouldn't disrupt their day if he wasn't welcome yet. When the witch gave him a slight nod, he smiled.

"I'd love to."

"Then let's go!"

Hermione laughed when Rose barreled between them and ran straight for Ginny who held out her hand to the girl. Clearly, she expected to lead and for them to follow.

Draco shook his head, smile still intact, and stood. "Is she always like that? So…excitable?"

She stood as well and followed along as they fell into step behind them. "Generally, yes. I've been quite blessed that she's a very happy child. She's strong, that one."

"Like mother, like daughter," he muttered as he moved ahead to open the door for the three women.

Hermione didn't comment on that and merely followed inside, very aware of how closely he stuck to her side after that.

Odd looks were abound as the three adults sat in the back with other parents during the children's story time. To Hermione, it was abundantly clear that many people were now putting two and two together. Whether they suspected it or not, they likely now gathered that her daughter was a Malfoy. In typical Hermine fashion, she kept her head held high and ignored them. Gossip never had interested her anyway. Draco could not have cared any less though as he got to watch his daughter giggle and grin at the shopkeeper's wife who did voices and puppets for all the characters of the story.

He was ever thankful when Hermione allowed him to buy her ice cream afterwards. He didn't even take note of Ginny's playful teasing as he bought them all ice cream and promised to see more of Rose before they ultimately parted ways.

"I think I like my daddy," Rose announced once they were home.

Hermione's heart flooded with relief and she laughed as she watched the girl race up the stairs to her room without waiting for anyone else's input.

"Well, that went well," Ginny grinned.

"I know," Hermione nodded. "I was a bit worried. I had a hard time picturing Draco Malfoy around children."

The redhead nodded knowingly as they both took a seat at her kitchen table. "It is a bit odd but he was really good with her honestly."

"Makes it hard to come up with excuses to keep him at bay," Hermione cringed.

"Look, Hermione, you know I'm not a part of the Draco Malfoy fan club but it really seems like he's being genuine and wants to be involved. Take it easy, one step at a time, and see how it goes. You don't have to do anything you don't want to though."

He owled her that night after Rose was in bed and asked to meet them again. Against her better judgement, she agreed and invited him over for dinner Sunday evening.

Draco was rather shocked that she invited him into her home but wasn't about to turn the offer down. He showed up on her doorstep of the muggle neighborhood promptly at six with a book for Rose in one arm and flowers for Hermione in the other.

"I was almost afraid you gave me the wrong address just to throw me off your trail," he joked as he followed her in, enjoying watching her shyly sniff the tulips he'd given her.

She gave him a pained look and he immediately regretted his teasing comment.

"I didn't really," he amended.

"Rose has fewer emotional scars than I do, Draco. It's easier for her to adapt to this than me." She sighed as she flicked her wand and transfigured a napkin into a vase for the flowers before she set them aside. "But I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing it for her. And maybe a little for you."

"Me," he asked in surprise.

"I feel a bit guilty for keeping her from you for so long."

Draco shook his head in confusion. "Hermione," he spoke seriously. He reached out to touch her hand resting on the counter and was thankful when she didn't flinch. "I was an utter prick to you. You had every right to protect yourself and our daughter."

Her brown eyes met his and for a moment they only stared at one another. So much was still left unsaid and she was having a rather difficult time figuring out how she'd manage this.

Rose deserved to know her father and have him in her life if he wished to be. Clearly, Draco was interested. She'd never seen him smile the way he had the day before as they watched Rose at the story time event. He was humbled and completely open in a way she'd never witnessed.

Rose interrupted their staring contest as she rushed into the room and quickly engaged Draco in conversation. She'd been chomping at the bit all day after her mother told her he'd be coming for dinner.

It was a welcome distraction for Hermione as she watched the two blondes interact together. She laughed a little as she watched him sit with her at the kitchen table and entertain her with some simple magic as he transfigured a fork into whatever object Rose requested.

Her nerves calmed completely when Rose sat on Draco's lap after dinner, a dinner where she'd talked his head off and saved Hermione from having to steer the conversation, and began reading the new book he'd brought her.

She wished he'd been there now. She didn't need him for herself and she didn't doubt her ability to parent solo but it made Rose so happy. Her daughter was smiling and that was all that mattered.

She bit her lip anxiously as she watched Draco hug her goodbye before she brought her up to bed.

"Can't you stay and tuck me into bed like mummy does?"

Draco glanced over her shoulder to Hermione who was leaning in the doorway of the foyer biting her lip unsurely. Perhaps that might be too much too soon for a woman who'd raised the child all on her own for three years.

"Maybe some other time, sweetheart." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before he stood up. 'Thank you' he mouthed to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and took Rose's hand, leading her up the stairs without argument.

Draco glanced around the quiet house, their fading footsteps now gone. He knew he should honestly let himself out but he'd hoped to catch Hermione by herself again to speak with her more.

Thinking more about kissing her after their initial meeting, he determined very quickly that he had come to terms with his own feelings. The witch had always affected him in some way or another, inciting his irritation or eliciting more than his fair share of sarcasm. However, they were both adults now. They shared a child and he couldn't imagine having a more intimate connection with anyone else. That kiss had proved to him clear as day that his attraction to her hadn't been a mere fluke. The question was whether he could earn the chance to romance her properly.

Thinking about the dishes she'd banished to the kitchen sink after dinner and left, he made up his mind to be annoying and overstay his welcome. He pushed up his sleeves, ignoring the sight of his dark mark and the thought of one day having to explain it to his daughter, and started up her faucet.

She needed to understand the extent that he'd changed. She needed to know it was real and not some façade to earn time with their daughter.

Hermione shut Rose's door quietly and moved back downstairs expecting it to be quiet and Draco to have let himself out. However, when she heard the water running in the kitchen, her eyes widened and she rushed into the room quickly.

His back was to her as he washed each dish with care and set them in her drain rack. She caught a slight glimpse of his dark mark and wondered how he'd explain it to Rose because there was no way the girl wouldn't ask once she saw it. He wouldn't be able to hide it forever.

He hadn't noticed her yet and she was able to watch him for a moment. The picture of his broad shoulders flashed through her mind from the morning after and an odd sense of need rushed through her. The words he'd said to her, she tried to forget, but the experience of being with him she'd never been able to remove from her memories. They'd been drunk, sure, but he'd been so passionate and considerate that she had a hard time even believing those memories involved him.

However, this man—this Draco—there was something familiar in him.

Hermione finally gained her senses and cleared her throat as she approached him. Draco glanced over his shoulder at her.

"I should have let myself out but I felt bad leaving the mess for you," he explained.

Hermione laughed lightly and shook her head at him, taking up a towel to begin drying the dishes and putting them away. "I've done my fair share of dishes by myself, Draco. I think I can handle it."

He shrugged but didn't comment. The sound of the running water was the only noise between them for a few moments while she shuffled around him to put away forks and knives.

"You take quite good care of her," he noted, eyes trained on the plate he was scrubbing.

She snorted and glanced at him amusedly. She noted the slight flush in his cheeks as he realized how that sounded. How very un-Malfoy like.

"I only meant that you're a good mother," he explained. "Much better than my own ever was."

Draco noted the way her brown eyes softened and she tore her gaze from his. "I'm sorry you grew up that way then, Draco. But she's everything to me. I try my best. I can't say I've done perfectly but I've certainly tried."

He nodded as he handed her the last dish and shut off the water. He nodded his thanks when she passed him a clean towel to dry his hands with.

"Who took care of you," he asked.

Hermione stood up from replacing her pot in the cupboard and crossed her arms over her chest. He was standing there studying her so intensely that she swore he could see right through her. Swore he could see the truth of all of her emotions and without the use of veritaserum.

She didn't understand that question. They were talking about their daughter not her.

"Me?"

Draco nodded, intent on this conversation no matter if it made things uncomfortable. They needed to learn to be honest with each other if they were going to do this. If she was going to allow him to be a regular part of their lives then she'd have to learn to share with him, even if just a little.

Of course, he had ulterior motives. Changed man that he was he was still Slytherin. He wanted a relationship with his daughter but he couldn't leave Hermione out of the equation.

"When you were pregnant, who took care of you?"

Hermione flushed and glanced anywhere but at him. She didn't much care to remember her pregnancy. She'd been on an emotional rollercoaster and living alone despite her mother's pleas to move home for the time being so they could help. Yet she'd gotten herself in that situation and she'd been determined to stand mostly on her own two feet. Ever the Gryffindor.

She'd been blessed in that Rose hadn't been a difficult baby. Her parents had helped as much as Hermione would allow, the same with Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

"I took care of myself mostly," she admitted after a tense moment. She shrugged to herself; what did he expect. He hadn't been there and she hadn't wanted him around. "Harry and Ron came around often after work to check on me. Ginny and my parents helped, too. I'm not alone, Draco. I have friends and family."

The determined expression in her brown eyes was quite familiar and he shook his head at the stubborn look on her face.

"It should have been me. I should have taken care of you. I'm sorry I didn't insist more strongly, marriage or not."

Hermione shook her head at him and tossed her towel aside. "I'm not your responsibility, Draco."

He followed her when she began moving towards the front door. Clearly, that was his cue to leave but he still had a few more things to say.

He grasped her arm gently and turned her to face him in the foyer. Her eyes were the shade of warm chocolate and he sensed her emotions flaring under the surface. Her magic was physically pulsing and he could feel it faintly around her.

"You should have been my _priority_ when I found out you were pregnant. Instead, I made an even bigger ass of myself. It takes two to make a baby, Hermione. You didn't do it alone and there's no reason you shouldn't have had my help."

She glanced at her feet before meeting his eyes again. "Can't we just let the past be the past, Draco?"

He dropped his hand with a sigh. He'd take her at her word.

"Fine. But I'm here now. I'll do as much as you'll allow me to."

He took his coat from the rack and slid his arms into it, fighting the urge to kiss the pout on those lips. He settled for leaning down to drop a gentle kiss to her forehead before letting himself out without another word.e He

The next morning, Hermione was sitting Rose's breakfast down on the table when the girl came rushing into the kitchen.

She hugged her around the knees. She grinned up at her mother who returned her smile.

"How'd you sleep, Sweetheart?"

"The best! I like my daddy, mummy. I wish you liked him, too."

Her heart cracked a little at that. She honestly wanted to like him, too. Maybe even a little part of her did now. The things he'd said to her last night and the soft kiss he'd placed on her forehead had kept her up later than usual, tossing and turning in her bed.

Perhaps her dynamic could change. Romance was still out of the question for her. She'd not allowed herself to overanalyze the kiss he'd given her after their first meeting, writing it off as a moment of confused weakness. The one last night seemed friendly and concerned, nothing especially romantic.

But maybe her dynamic could include a father for her daughter. That would be ok, wouldn't it?

And it was clear that he was of the same mind.

He quickly inserted himself into their daily lives as often as she would allow. Outside of Ginny, no one else had experienced the new Draco yet. However, it was far too tempting to allow him over for dinner and take him up on helping her clean up or even allowing him to put Rose to bed once or twice.

It wasn't long before he charmed her into allowing him to take Rose for outings with just the two of them. The first time she just pretended that she was with Harry or Ron like usual and tried not to worry about it.

However, three years of solo-parenting had her hackles up a bit. What if he allowed her to eat more candy than she did? What if she asked him a sensitive question that he answered without consulting with her? What if his parenting style wasn't like hers? Hell, he likely didn't _have_ a parenting style yet.

There were so many what ifs that she just gave up and spent her afternoon soaking in the bath with a book. All of her fears dissolved when Rose came rushing back through the door and barreling straight for her as she leapt into her arms.

 _I had fun but I missed you, mummy._

Oh God, maybe that had truly been her fear—that Rose would prefer Draco over her. With her daughter back in her arms and Draco standing politely in the foyer watching their reunion, she calmed considerably and decided it would be alright if he took her for the afternoon again sometime.

Before he left, he handed her a book he claimed Rose picked out for her at Flourish and Blott's but given the content on rare carnivorous plants, she had the distinct feeling that he'd read a paper she'd published last year on the subject. He was delving into her side hobbies now?

When she tore her eyes from the cover of the thick tome, he stole a simple, chaste kiss from her and left with that irritating smirk tilting his lips. Her skin burned after that and she dreamt of him that night. The first of many dreams she'd have about him.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Draco was an ever increasing presence in their life by the time the holidays approached. He came over for dinner, read bedtime stories, and took her on weekend outings. He'd also developed a curious habit of trying to spoil both girls though.

 _Rose said her mum might like roses._

 _Rose said her mum might like some of these chocolates._

 _Rose said…Rose said…_

Merlin help her but it almost seemed as if he was flirting. She'd be lying if she said he wasn't breaking down her defenses one by one. He kissed her cheek or forehead on his way out every evening, convincing Ginny that he had ulterior motives besides just stepping into his role as a father.

"He wants a relationship with you as well, Hermione," Ginny had teased her over ice cream one evening while Draco took Rose to a quidditch game.

"I highly doubt that," Hermione had huffed in return.

The redhead shrugged confidently. "Fine, if you can ignore the way he undresses you with his eyes when he comes over then I suppose so can I."

She wasn't entirely convinced though. So instead they continued to dance around one another without ever actually broaching the subject of his feelings towards her or her confused feelings for him.

It was a month before Christmas when he approached her hesitantly in her office over lunch. By this point, the gossip mill was working overtime and while no one had outright questioned either of them it was clear as day to most that Draco Malfoy was the absent father to Hermione Granger's daughter.

Talk about quite the shock.

Hermione lifted a curious brow as she moved some paperwork aside when he entered her office, lunch from her favorite deli in his hands.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit," she teased.

Draco smirked in return, appreciating the easy sort of relationship they'd formed around their daughter. "I've come to bribe you with lunch."

"I'm slightly amused that you think it's so easy to bribe me but I'm listening."

Draco handed over the sandwich he'd brought and eased into the chair across from her desk. He appreciated the relaxed sigh she released as she inhaled the aroma of the hot sandwich before biting into it.

"I'll also take this as your apology for being rather rude to Ron the other day."

Draco scoffed at that and folded his arms over his chest. "Hermione, you and I forming an amicable relationship is one thing but when the Weasel attacks, I'm going to obliterate him."

"You just don't like him," she argued.

He shrugged, "And your point is? Not everything can change, you know."

"Oh, hush and allow me to enjoy your apology sandwich."

He admired the pleased grin curling her lips. Good. He wanted her relaxed.

It was now or never while she was subdued.

"My mother wants to meet her."

Hermione choked on a piece of tomato and reached for her water bottle. After her coughing fit subsided she eyed him closely.

"Excuse me?"

Draco sighed and moved his chair closer to her desk, leaning against the edge. "I know what you're likely thinking and I was hesitant at first as well. Hermione, Rose means the world to me and I'd never subject her to anything or anyone that I thought might hurt her." He shrugged, "You have every right to say no and I'll support your decision. My mother really wants to meet her though. I showed her the picture you gave me and you should've seen her face."

"Your father," she asked hesitantly.

Draco rolled his eyes but smirked good-naturedly. "Still a bastard but even he expressed interest in meeting her. She's my only child and she'll one day inherit everything from me. Just one meeting and if Rose can't stand them then she never has to see them again."

Hermione groaned and reached to rub her temples.

"Merlin, isn't it enough that I've managed to accept you but now you want me to accept your horrifyingly pretentious parents."

He cringed slightly but couldn't argue. "Should I take that as your answer?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I'll do as I've always done. I'll let Rose decide. But if she wants to meet them, there's no way in hell I'm sending her alone with you." When he looked taken aback by that, she continued, "It's not you I don't trust, Draco. You're a wonderful father and she loves you. It's your bloody parents. I want to be there."

He held his hands up in a gesture of supplication. "That's fine."

Of course, her headstrong daughter who feared hardly anything decided that, yes, she would meet her other grandparents. Hermione was on pins and needles that morning when she and Rose met him at his flat.

"It will be fine," he assured her, and took the opportunity to press a soft kiss to her cheek before she could protest.

He'd been doing that more and more and openly in front of her friends. Harry had commented on it when everyone was over for dinner one night, Draco included now, and she blushed near to her roots before she'd hexed him under the table.

The way he looked at her sometimes confused her, his lips on her skin burned her. His words from the morning after they'd slept together would always run through her mind and she was able to talk herself out of the reality that she'd developed serious feelings for him.

He escorted them through the floo and they were greeted by the elder Malfoys who were waiting stoically in front of their fireplace for them.

Hermione felt Rose wrap her arms tighter around her neck as they emerged. Draco didn't try to pry her out of her mother's arms as he made the introductions. Truly, she appreciated the respect he had for their bond.

Narcissa swallowed and ran her hands over the front of her robes nervously as she approached.

"It's lovely to meet you, Rose. I'm…" The witch stumbled oddly over what to call herself. She was a grandmother by blood but certainly not by practice.

"Grandma Malfoy," Draco supplied.

Rose blinked at the woman and glanced at her mother.

"They're your father's parents. Like gran and gramps are my parents."

The girl tipped her head curiously, "You don't dress like my other grandma."

Draco bit his lip to keep from laughing and shared an amused look with Hermione. It wasn't often that his mother stumbled for a response but that certainly seemed to throw her for a loop.

Narcissa straightened, wide blue eyes blinking. "Well, yes, I suppose I do dress rather different."

 _"I thought you said she'd exposed her to the magical world!"_ Hermione heard Lucius hiss to Draco.

"She has," he drawled. "It seems she's merely made a connection between states of dress and familial roles."

Narcissa shot her husband a warning look and was satisfied when he straightened, his face blank once more.

"Rose, Lu—your grandfather and I were going to have tea and biscuits in the gardens. They're magically warmed this time of year. Would you like to join us?"

Rose looked back to her mother again who gave her an encouraging nod and she agreed.

Hermione set her on her feet and watched anxiously as Narcissa mouthed a silent 'thank you' to her before taking the girl's hand and leading them off to the gardens, Lucius following silently behind.

"Come on," Draco encouraged and placed a hand on the small of her back to move her forward.

They stayed a few paces behind and he stopped them in a shadowed alcove where she could watch as Narcissa seated her granddaughter at an elegant wrought iron table. She was mildly surprised when Lucius offered the girl his hand for a shake and the stoic man broke out into a slight smile when the girl shook it just as heartily as she'd done to Draco back in Diagon Alley that first day.

"No one is taking her from you," Draco promised as they watched them interacting for the first time.

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "It's not that I'm worried about anymore. It's what your father might say to her or tell her."

Draco frowned but nodded as he watched the sight before them. "I've taken care of that. I threatened to hex him within an inch of his life if he says anything derogatory about you or muggle-borns."

She licked her lips as she glanced up at him. They met eyes finally and she chuckled. "Merlin, you all really have changed."

He merely shrugged. "Walk with me?"

Hermione hesitated but took his arm when he offered it and allowed him to lead her further into the gardens and away from his parents.


	4. Second Chances

Thanks so much for all of your kind words. :) This isn't the last chapter actually. There will be one more to wrap things up. The story ended up spreading a tad further than I originally expected. Please read and review.

* * *

 **Second Chances**

They walked along in silence for a while. He paused respectfully when she stopped to inspect an interesting plant long enough to identify it before she ultimately blushed for her distraction and joined him again.

Draco watched her closely from the corner of his eye. Thing had changed between them over the last few months. She had lost some of her hesitancy and was much more open. However, there was still a part of her that she kept locked away, the part he wanted most.

He'd never thought Hermione Granger would be easy to flirt with, what with her pride and strong nature, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew and was ignoring his interest. Too afraid to get hurt or just not tempted enough, he wasn't certain. His guilt wasn't completely assuaged for the way he'd acted towards her before and he wasn't certain it ever would be.

But one thing was for certain: he wanted her—all of her. He wanted the Hermione that had raised his daughter alone, the Hermione that he caught smiling as he read to their daughter after dinner, and the Hermione who herself alone sparked his desire the way it had the one night over three years ago.

He cursed his pride for not trying harder in the past but it had actually been his mother who pointed out the inadequacy of his proposal. Of course she'd never have accepted it then. She wasn't the kind of witch to be bought or to take the easy way out of her burdens. No, she stood strong and faced them head on like the stubborn woman she'd always been.

She wouldn't marry without love.

He'd not been able to give her that before. He'd still been too riddled with his anger and self-loathing to give anyone anything of import. Now? Things were different now. _He_ was different now.

He was just arrogant enough to think there was a chance that he could convince her to want him. Perhaps some of the old Draco was still there after all.

When they stopped again for her to inspect some tentactula lilies, he took his chance.

"Did you mean what you told her that day in Diagon Alley? About us…never being together?"

Hermione stood up from her crouched position and couldn't hide her surprise. "Merlin, Draco, that was months ago. You…want to be?"

"I…" He paused, not quite certain how to say what needed to be said between them. How much could he admit before she ran the other way?

"Be honest, Draco."

It was a firm order and he could see the anxiety building behind her eyes.

Hermione had dreamt about him again the night before and woke up in a sweaty tangle of sheets. She told Ginny she didn't really feel that he had a lasting interest in her but she wasn't prepared for her own growing attraction to him. Seeing him with their daughter had a surprising effect on her. Something evolutionary and biological ignited her blood and she did her best to ignore it.

So she had smiled and ignored his efforts at flirting with her, not ready to believe he'd ever be earnest in being attracted to her.

His words still haunted her years later.

Draco turned toward her and met her brown eyes. How had he ever ignored her in Hogwarts? She was beyond lovely. Those dark brown eyes drew him in and framed by the dark honey hue of her curls that were pulled away from her face today, he just wanted to snog her senseless until she gave into her feelings.

"I don't think it was an accident that we ended up in bed together that night. I touch you and it's like I'm on fire."

"Me, too," she whispered, eyes focused on the ground for a moment. She lifted them to him hesitantly and shrugged. "But it's not enough, Draco."

He stepped closer, grey eyes intent on her, nearly boring into her soul. "I know that now. I'd like to court you—properly. I've honestly been trying to since we reconnected but you haven't seemed to pick up on it."

She scoffed in disbelief, "You and I were never even friends before we slept together. And you never would have touched me if we hadn't both been drunk that night. We share a child, Draco. We don't have to share ourselves with each other. You asked to meet your daughter. How was I to know that you wanted more if you didn't explicitly tell me?"

Draco swallowed and nodded. It was all true. He'd have never had the courage to approach her without the liquor in his system. It didn't change what was happening now though. Perhaps he should have taken the more direct route and just come out with it but clearly bravery was not his strong suit if his past was any indication.

But she'd not stopped him from kissing her cheek goodbye every evening and she blushed but accepted his small gifts. How could the witch not realize what he wanted? How was it that she was able to _ignore_ it when he could see her veiled interest every time?

"Perhaps I should have been more direct. It's likely stupid of me to even ask for a chance with you but I've always been a bit impetuous. I love being around our daughter, Hermione, but I very much want that to include you. I was far too arrogant and angry to admit it before but you're bloody gorgeous." He enjoyed the way her brown eyes widened at his confession. "You're the most intelligent witch I've ever met, ridiculously stubborn, far too kind for your own good—and it's why I want you."

Hermione felt about ready to hyperventilate. Harry's teasing and Ginny's knowing smirks flashed through her mind. She'd ignored his gifts and gentle bantering, not ready to believe that he might actually want her. He'd fathered her child but that didn't mean they were required to be together.

Did she even want _him_?

"I can't have Rose having false hope."

Draco took that as her inner walls crumbling at last and stepped forward, framing her face in his hands. "If I get my way, she won't have to. I have a gut feeling about this, Hermione. Merlin knows I don't deserve you after what I did and how I've treated you over the years but I swear I'll make it up to you. I'll be good to you. To you both."

He didn't give her any chance to think about it and did the one thing he knew would quiet her mind.

Hermione shivered when he pressed his mouth to hers. As much as she tried, she'd remembered most of their night together nearly four years ago. He kissed like sin and now was no different.

She felt his hands brush through her hair before sliding down her arms as they settled at her waist. He nipped at her lower lip a few times before she finally sighed and gave up. Her hands came up to his chest and rested hesitantly as she kissed him back.

Draco groaned quietly and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her flush against him. The feel of her hesitant lips on his ignited something primal deep inside him. Her small body tucked into his taller frame sent a thrill down his spine. Her mouth was soft and her kiss was perfect.

He brushed the tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips and was rewarded when she parted them slightly. He took his chance and slipped inside to taste her.

Hermione moaned at the sensation, her body quickly heating against his. Merlin, help her—she hadn't been kissed in years. The part of her brain that was still functioning was thankful he didn't seem to notice her clumsy moves or care when she accidentally bit his lip.

Everything about her was perfect. He'd known it the morning he woke and saw her standing there looking so frightened and nervous. He knew it the first time he laid eyes on their daughter. He knew it even more now as he snogged her out in the open, hidden only by the garden walls.

She was more than just the mother of his child. There was a reason he'd never been able to move on. Not just haunted by his guilt of how he treated her in the past but…

…he loved her. Probably had felt something for her even in school though he'd have never acknowledged it then. Even just three years ago he'd been too immature and angry.

But he loved her. Loved the way she stood on her own two feet, loved how she raised their daughter even without his help, loved her smiles and her protective nature, loved every blasted thing and he was no longer scared to admit it.

She pulled away from him a few moments later, breathless as she rested her forehead against his chest. The way he ran his warm hand along her back and kissed her temple made her nearly want to sob with all the emotions bubbling under the surface.

Hermione swallowed as she licked her bruised lips. Memories flashed through her mind of their past interactions and painful tears threatened to leak from the corners of her eyes.

"I just don't know what you want from me," she whispered.

Draco pulled back and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. Dark and glistening as she stared at him.

"You, Hermione Granger, I want you."

"Not just because of Rose," she asked.

"No," he tucked some stray curls behind her ear and a slight smirk lifted one corner of his mouth, "but she is a rather lovely added bonus. We clearly make beautiful offspring together."

Hermione huffed and shook her head at him. "You're incorrigible."

"You'll get used to it." Draco shrugged and pulled her head to rest against his chest again, arms curling around her tightly. "I'm yours if you'll have me," he whispered at her ear.

With a heavy sigh, the burning pressure of tears subsided and she allowed him to hold her. Something inside her relaxed with every pass of his hand along her back. It should have felt strange and foreign to be in Draco Malfoy's arms but hers nerves calmed and the insistent worrying voice in her mind quieted finally.

She felt her emotional exhaustion that had been building into a crescendo since the day she'd stormed into his office begin to dissipate. Something inside her released and she felt that maybe this was right.

But if he hurt her, she'd hex the man's balls off and ensure he never fathered another child!

"Rose can't know yet," she warned him later as they walked back down the path and towards the Manor.

"I know," he nodded and allowed her to pull her hand from his when they were within sight of his parents. He knew his father still wasn't thrilled about the situation with their only granddaughter and didn't wish to subject Hermione to the man's scrutiny. He'd deal with him soon enough. "We'll take it as slow as you need."

Hermione turned her head to look at him in surprise. "What about you?"

Draco gave her a confident smirk and lifted a lone brow. "I know what I want. It's you who needs convincing."

Her eyes widened in surprise as the implications of his comment took root. "Merlin, Draco," she whispered, "You can't know that already. You can't exactly go from hating me to-to…"

"Loving you," he supplied. He shrugged, "I haven't hated you, if I ever truly did, in years. And you don't get to question what I do or don't feel about you."

Feeling thoroughly chastised, Hermione shut her mouth and merely followed quietly as they approached his family. She'd dissect everything later.

As soon as they were in sight, Rose ran towards them and straight into Hermione's arms.

"Oof," she huffed from her crouched position as the girl nearly toppled her.

"I missed you, mummy," she whispered.

Hermione pulled back enough to see her and brushed blonde curls back from her face. "Are you ok," she whispered back.

Rose nodded vigorously and leaned towards her ear. "They're okay but I prefer gran and gramps."

She bit her lip, glancing up at Draco who was watching closely and shrugged.

Hermione lifted her into her arms and followed Draco back towards his parents. Lucius looked slightly less uptight but still rather put out by her presence if his cold gaze said anything. Narcissa appeared a bit nervous still, particularly in Hermione's presence but was offering her a small but kind smile.

"I'm just going to escort them home," Draco told them, fully intending to return later and get their side of the meeting.

As soon as they were back through the floo, Rose rushed out of Hermione's arms and straight for the kitchen for a snack. Apparently, Narcissa's biscuits weren't quite that appetizing after all.

Draco laughed outright at that and shook his head. "Well, what'd she say to you?"

She bit her lip hesitantly but answered. "She said they're okay but she prefers her other grandparents."

He snorted and nodded. "I imagine I'd probably agree had I ever met them." When her eyes widened, he elaborated, "My father and I had a falling out of sorts after you…well, we just disagreed about a few things. It's only been recently just before you came to my office a few months ago that we started speaking again."

"But your company, I thought it was a family business."

"Thanks to Potter's testimony you know I had probation but my father got house arrest the first three years. _Technically_ , I inherited everything after the war. So it's mine, all of it. Even the Manor."

Hermione turned back to him curiously after she hung her coat in the foyer and folded their arms. "But you don't even live there."

Draco shrugged, stepping a bit closer and crowding her space as he backed her up against the nearest wall. His playful leering had her biting her lip in a way that made him want to take over the task for her.

"No, I left when we stopped speaking…"

"Because of Rose?"

When she backed fully against the wall, he pressed both hands on either side of her head as he peered down at her, trapping her. "Because of you. I proposed, you declined, and my father was furious." He shook his head at the memory of that encounter and sighed. "I won't recount the things he said but essentially it came down to you insulting the Malfoy name by rejecting me and that you should have been over the moon by my offer to take responsibility."

Hermione scoffed at that and rolled her eyes, not yet really realizing that he'd closed in on her in such a predatory stance. She was preoccupied with the warmth in his grey eyes being directed solely at her.

"Your father has more pride than all of England combined," she snarked. "Even you have to understand why I told you no."

Draco nodded and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, hovering a few inches away afterwards, just enough to see her eyes. "I do, and I admit it was wrong of me. Reflecting on it now, I really don't know how I intended for us to even coexist with a child given how nasty I'd been to you about everything."

"Good of you to admit it," she whispered, mesmerized still by his eyes.

A familiar smirk curled his lips and he leaned in again to kiss her only to be interrupted by tiny footsteps.

"Mummy, what are we having for dinner?"

Hermione ducked under Draco's arms so fast he nearly got whiplash from the witch's move. She shot him an apologetic smile and he understood. Not in front of the child. Not yet anyway.

Rose climbed onto the sofa and stood leaning against the back of it as she observed her parents. Something was off between them but her three year old mind couldn't quite peg what.

Oh well. Later. She'd dissect that later.

"How about we go out for dinner," Draco suggested once he recovered and stepped over to them.

"Oh! Can we," she squealed and began jumping up and down.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shot him scathing look. "You always unnecessarily excite her," she hissed, in a not so scathing tone.

Truly, it warmed her heart to see the relationship that Draco and Rose had formed. Finally her daughter had a father and he was the exact opposite of what she'd have ever expected. A pleasant surprise really.

Draco shrugged unapologetically.

With a groan, Hermione nodded. "Fine, but only after you've had your nap. So upstairs, young lady. It's only three in the afternoon."

Rose pouted at that but did as she was told. She wasn't one to break the rules or rebel often and knew that if she took her nap, she'd get what she wanted anyway.

"Smart witch," Draco purred after the toddler was out of site.

Hermione put a hand to his chest when he tried to corner her against the back of the sofa and shook her head. "I have work to do. And I do believe you intended to follow up with your parents post-meeting. Why don't you come back for six and then you can proceed to spoil your daughter just as I always feared you would."

His eyes narrowed at her teasing but all too polite smile. "I change my mind. _Evil_ witch. Fine. But I choose the restaurant."

"She doesn't like French food," she warned as he neared the floo.

"Merlin, Hermione, I'm not a complete pompous git. I think I can find something child-friendly."

She watched with her arms crossed over her chest and an amused smile as he returned to kiss her before stepping into the floo. He waggled his fingers teasingly in a wave and was gone.

Merlin, what had she gotten herself into?

Draco dusted himself off once he'd returned to the manor and stepped out to find his parents waiting in the adjacent sitting room.

"Well," he asked. He took up a seat on the nearby lounge chair and waited. He'd hex his father if he had anything negative to say.

Narcissa smiled warmly, "She's lovely, Draco. Very polite, sweet, and clearly intelligent." She laughed at the last part. "I've never met a child as enthusiastic about reading as that one."

Draco smirked easily and crossed an ankle over one knee. "You clearly never met Hermione Granger when we were children."

"Miss Granger has done a lovely job raising her, Draco."

When his father remained silent he narrowed his eyes at him carefully. "Nothing to say then, father?"

Lucius shrugged and sipped his tea. "She's a lovely child just as your mother said."

"She's your granddaughter," he reminded the elder Malfoy.

"She's your _biological_ child, Draco. While I admit to being curious about her, she's not a Malfoy. She has no knowledge or breeding in accordance with the name."

"Lucius," his mother hissed. "I hardly think any of that matters. The child is clearly Draco's. No one could question it with those eyes and her hair color."

The older man sniffed, "I didn't deny that she is clearly Draco's but I don't see why we need concern ourselves now. Her mother saw fit to keep her from him, and by extension us, for three years. I don't feel inclined to begin hosting family get-togethers with the child and her muggle family."

"Hermione is a _witch_ ," Draco growled.

"Yes, with muggle parents. Your past mistakes are just that—past. I am willing to ignore your illegitimate child, Draco, in favor of your next. You need not grovel at that woman's feet when she wouldn't accept your needlessly generous gesture originally."

" _Lucius,_ " Narcissa warned again, blue eyes narrowed dangerously. She'd heard about enough.

Draco stood slowly and nodded as he straightened his coat. "I intend for my next child to be hers as well."

"Has she changed her mind," his mother asked hopefully.

Truly, she'd much prefer that he marry the mother of his child, even if only to avoid her husband attempting to match him with that horrendous Greengrass girl. However, seeing the product of their unplanned union gave her confidence. The girl was lovely and it was clear as day to her at least that her son had now set eyes on the muggle-born woman in a more serious sense. She was successful, hardworking, and intelligent, not to mention quite beautiful—blood and breeding no longer mattered to Narcissa.

"I only approached her today about trying for a relationship. I intend to marry her if she agrees one day."

"This is preposterous," Lucius shouted. "Honestly, Draco, she embarrassed you before so what exactly makes you think she won't again?"

"I was an arrogant prick before! She had every right and the good sense to reject me. However, I've changed and I believe she's beginning to see that." He shook his head and moved for the door. "Live in your fantasy of the perfect bloodline, father. I really don't give a damn but I'm going to go for the woman I want and could not care less if you approve."

He was pleased with the angry flush coloring his father's pale face and chanced a discreet look at his mother. She gave him a small nod of encouragement which he returned before exiting.

When he returned to Hermione's home, he found her seated comfortably in her chair nearest the fireplace, feet propped up on the ottoman and her work spread across a lap desk. She smiled at him when he emerged but it fell slowly when she saw his expression.

Hermione pushed her paperwork together and set it aside carefully when he slumped on the ottoman next to her feet.

"I take it things didn't go as well as you'd hoped."

He shrugged and reached out to drag her feet across his lap. He needed a distraction and massaging her fluffy sock-covered feet would work just fine.

"Nothing I didn't expect," he finally answered. "My mother loved her to pieces and my father is still an arrogant bastard."

Hermione frowned at that. "Did Rose say something?"

Draco looked up accusingly. "It's nothing Rose did, Hermione. She's perfect."

She laughed at that and shifted her foot suggestively to move his fingers where she wanted them. This was quite the lovely surprise. She hadn't realized how touchy-feely he'd be but now that she'd lowered her guard a bit for him, she wasn't going to deny herself the pampering.

"Draco, I love my daughter dearly but she's not perfect. She's rather impetuous sometimes, which I daresay, she gets from you. Occasionally, she says things she shouldn't. Like the time she decided to tell Ron I was in the bathroom vomiting after I had food poisoning from the chicken he'd made the night before."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "She was clearly just informing the idiot of his lackluster cooking skills."

She rolled her eyes and tipped her head as she watched him. Gentle but strong fingers kept rubbing the arch of her feet and it was rather soothing if she were honest. She'd never pictured Draco Malfoy for the generous type in terms of affection but clearly all past perceptions had to be thrown out now.

Changed man, indeed.

"What was his problem then?"

"Same as always. Still doesn't think I should have anything to do with either of you because you rejected me the first time. My mother and I don't care though. Fuck him. I don't need him."

She sighed and pulled her feet away to sit up more. "Draco, I can't tell you what to do about your father. I'm thankful your mother liked her. But I honestly can't feel much pity for that man. It's his loss."

"Exactly. But it won't be mine. Not anymore," he promised.


	5. Family for Rose

Wow, you guys have just been so stellar and I very much appreciate your kind words about the story. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and write a review. Sadly, this one has come to an end, however, I expect I'll write another one shot soon. I'm rereading the entire series before I go to Harry Potter World for the first time next month. :)

Without further ado...

* * *

 **Family for Rose**

She felt like a bloody teenager sneaking around over the next few weeks before Christmas. She wouldn't let him kiss her in front of Rose, too afraid of getting the girl's hopes up of them being together. He may have all but said he was in love with her but she couldn't let go that soon. Not yet.

It was hard to hold on to that resolve though when he made special trips to her office with her favorite lunch when he knew she'd be overworking herself. Stole most of her lip gloss with his kisses before he left. He dropped suggestive remarks in front of Rose that went right over the child's head but had Hermione blushing to her roots. Stayed after Rose was in bed to snog her on the sofa.

He acted as if he couldn't get enough of her now that she'd indicated her interest.

But it wasn't just his physical affection. It was the way he looked at her. The way his eyes took in every inch of her when she entered the room, devoured her and adored her—she'd never before had anyone look at her the way he did.

He was lounging on her sofa when she returned from putting Rose to bed one Friday evening. His long legs were outstretched and propped on her coffee table, arms folded comfortably behind his head as she turned the corner and found him sitting there smirking.

"I could get used to this," he sighed and reached out to pat the cushion next to him.

It was taking time for the reality that Draco had serious feelings for her to set in. She still had trouble saying it—in love. He was in love with her, so he told her. And she had the distinct feeling she was well on her way as well and had been over the last several months as they got to know one another over their mutual parenting.

He'd grown into his role as Rose's father quite well and she really couldn't complain about it. Though she had no regrets about denying him in the past. She felt sure that he'd not been ready then. Not like this. And Rose deserved the full devotion she was getting from him now.

"You seem awfully sure of yourself," Hermione noted as she approached him and melted onto the sofa next to him, her head resting comfortably on the back of it.

Draco lifted a pale brow and turned his head against the cushions to glance at her. "And why not? I think you both quite like me here."

She snorted, eyes still closed. "I don't think I need to feed your ego any more than our daughter already does."

"Hey, I quite like that drawing of me as that muggle superhero she put on your refrigerator."

Hermione turned her head towards him and opened her eyes. "The cape is a bit much really."

Draco rolled his eyes and reached an arm out to pull her closer, satisfied when she curled into his side and closed her eyes again with a content sigh.

"You have more space here than I do at my flat," he remarked.

Hermione smirked against him but didn't bother opening her eyes. "You're trying quite hard to get yourself in here full time, aren't you?"

"Can't blame a bloke for trying."

"No, I suppose not. But it won't be happening like that."

He poked her shoulder until she lifted her head to look at him. "What do you mean?"

A light blush covered her cheeks curiously and made him even more interested in her answer.

"I've…never had a man stay…overnight," she admitted. "I've really never had a man over at all. I've really not dated. Call me old fashioned but I just don't like the idea of a man here that I'm not married to—father of my child or not."

Draco couldn't help the slight smile at her confession and leaned forward to press his mouth to hers gently.

"I haven't dated much myself over the last three years."

Hermione jerked back and eyed him incredulously. "Why ever not?"

He couldn't help but be amused by how horrified she sounded over that, fully expecting her to be relieved. That was quite a surprise.

"I mean, you weren't raising a child, Draco," she amended. "You had no reason not to date. Me…well…children aren't the best dating tactic. Besides she was my first priority."

"Which is why you've been such an incredible mother, Hermione. Though I do think you deserved to take care of yourself. I appreciate where you're coming from." He sighed, "I tried to date a few women but I honestly just could never forget about you two. Something always made me feel like I was tied to someone else."

"But you weren't," she insisted quietly.

"But I was. Still am." He brushed a few stray curls behind an ear. "And would love to be if you'd take that blasted ring out of the drawer in your desk and wear it."

Hermione's eyes widened considerably and she swallowed. "How do you know where I put it? Or that I even still have it?"

He lifted one hand between them and began counting on fingers. "Because Potter told me," he smiled when she hissed 'traitor' under her breath. He and her friend weren't great friends but the wizard had expressed great respect for him stepping into Rose's life. "And I know that you're not the type to get rid of such things."

She shook her head and huffed irritably before she bestowed a rather harsh look on him. "You know, you're quite terrible at proposing to me. Particularly when I've not even said I love you or not."

She watched as he shifted to reach into his pocket and then held the familiar black box out to her. She eyed the box nervously. She'd not looked at it in over three years yet she knew the contents all too well, the image of that ring burned into her mind. Someone had to have gone into her desk to retrieve it and she made a mental note to berate both Harry and Ron on Monday for good measure.

"Draco…" she breathed.

"When you say you're in love, I'll ask you properly," he told her.

When he began to shove it back into his pocket, she reached out, bracing herself against his chest and she wrapped her hand around his holding the box. They stared into each other's eyes then.

"I won't rush you, Hermione. Just know that the offer is there."

"When I'm ready," she asked quietly.

Draco nodded and leaned forward to kiss her gently. "When you're ready."

He left not long after that, kissing her deeply before returning to his flat via the floo.

It was late and she attempted to soak in the tub to relax the nerves he'd frayed with his open discussion of marriage. While she soaked, her concentration to read wavered and she ended up tossing the book onto a stack of towels.

With a heavy sigh, she rested her head against the back of the large tub and closed her eyes.

How did she feel about him?

She enjoyed his playful banter and familiar smirks in a way she never had before. Her heart warmed watching him become the father she never imagined her daughter would have. Enjoyed the way he took care of them both, the compulsion to do so now appearing like second nature to him.

It was nice having someone to share the responsibility with. She enjoyed him asking about her day and coming over to take over cooking dinner for her when she returned home with a grumpy child and the remnants of her work stress.

He was attentive and provided her with intelligent conversation beyond three year old concerns or her friends' interest in quidditch.

He was…quite perfect for her really.

Hermione bit her lip on a whimper when she realized it. Draco Malfoy had reappeared in her life and worked his way under skin.

"Bloody hell," she moaned to herself. "I love that incorrigible tosser."

She emerged from her bath and dried off before tying her soft robe on. She crept into her office down the hall and lit the desk lamp with a quick wandless spell. Her hands were shaking as she wrote the letter. It didn't seem fair to make him wait any longer than she had to considering how open and considerate he'd been—so unlike his younger self. Besides, now that she knew how she felt she couldn't quite contain it.

Her loyal horned owl fluttered his wings as she roused him from his nap. He nibbled gently at her fingers for a treat as she tied the letter to his leg.

Hermione stroked his feathers and gave him the treat before watching as he soared off into the black night.

She was picking out something to wear for bed when he barged into her room, clad in his plain pajama bottoms and t-shirt, her letter gripped tightly in his hands.

She turned in surprise to face him as he shut the door behind himself and approached her without a word.

"Draco, I—"

Draco cut her off when he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to her toes as he leaned down to kiss her.

She felt the roughness of the parchment near her ear as he still gripped it in one hand while he brushed damp hair away from her face.

He stole a soft moan from her throat when he caressed her tongue with his before retreating completely.

"You insufferable, witch," he growled. He was trying his best to control his desire to pounce on her when he realized that she was wearing nothing under that thin robe. "You can't very well tell me you love me in a letter and not expect to deal with me in person."

She opened her mouth to protest and was silenced with a lone finger pressed to her lips.

"Yes or no," he asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and fell back on her heels. She extracted herself from his embrace and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"Ask me properly."

Draco sighed and nodded. She was going to exhaust him one day.

"Will you, Hermione Granger, please allow me to be your husband? I've been a right prick to you for the better part of our acquaintance but I promise you I'll be good to you and the daughter we made together. Please end my suffering and agree to be my wife."

Hermione softened considerably then, her mouth falling open in a silent 'o'. "Well, I…"she bit her lip when he brandished the open ring box in front of her and lifted an expectant brow. "Yes," she finally nodded.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and slipped the ring onto the appropriate finger before she could change her mind. He drew her to him and began laying wet kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

Merlin, did it feel good to be touched again like this after so long. Hermione nearly lost herself in the sensation of his lips burning a path along her sensitive skin. So lost that she almost didn't register him backing her up against the bed.

She pushed his head away from her neck to see him. "Draco, we can't…Rose…"

"Is asleep," he finished for her. "And that's what silencing charms are for. Unless you don't want to…"

The quaffle was in her court then.

Hermione bit the corner of her lip. If she were being honest she'd been thinking about it quite a bit. Her eyes had been guilty of following his every move when he wasn't looking, appreciating the strength in his shoulders and the firmness of his chest whenever she kissed him. However, she'd always been good with resisting temptation.

When he took her silence to mean no and started to retreat, she muttered 'muffliato' and leaned up to capture his mouth for herself again.

Draco growled appreciatively and gripped her waist as he hauled her onto the bed behind them. He stopped and studied the image she made. Propped on her elbows, breathing heavily, and her robe beginning to spread open to reveal the soft skin he knew she was hiding underneath—he'd never wanted a woman more.

He'd dreamed about that night they'd spent together over three years ago and wondered if she was just as wonderful as his memories suggested. Was the alcohol a factor or was Hermione Granger just that exquisite?

His hands trailed along her smooth thighs as he put both knees on the bed and leaned over her. He smirked as she gripped his shirt and pulled him down forcefully to reconnect their lips in another heavy kiss.

Her hot hands were on him anywhere they could reach and he had to pull his mouth reluctantly from hers long enough to rip his shirt off since she was tugging so insistently at it.

Hermione's eyes moved over his chest and the color in them darkened to the shade of a fine whiskey at the sight of the lean, rippling muscles he hid under his suits.

"I could get used to this," she quipped as she ran her hands over his chest and stomach.

Draco smirked and ducked his head to her neck again. He was going to worship her body and make her certain that she'd made the right choice this time.

Hermione felt his hands reaching for the tie on her robe and sucked in a breath when his fingers slipped under the folds to her bare skin underneath.

"You feel like silk," he muttered at her ear, insistent lips still making her dizzy.

Draco pushed the folds aside completely and gazed down at her body. He noted the moment she started to squirm under his gaze and her hands come up to cover her stomach and chest.

"Don't," he breathed raggedly and ducked his head to place a kiss just over her navel. "You're bloody gorgeous."

Hermione snorted inelegantly and met his eyes again. "Even with stretch marks?"

Draco's gaze narrowed on her and his eyes darted to her stomach again. Those faint lines on her pale skin bothered her? The ones he'd not even noticed until he really looked closely and even then they were hard to see, faint and nearly faded back to her normal skin tone.

"I can hardly even see what you're talking about but, yes, even with those. You might have more one day if we have another child."

"You want more," she asked quietly.

The hazy, urgent charge in the air between them had changed again and she felt now more like melting into a puddle under his intense stare and the encouraging words he was bestowing on her. At this rate she wouldn't need much foreplay, too turned on by the mature man above her saying all the things she'd always wanted to hear.

Draco dipped his head in a nod and leaned down for a soft kiss. "Maybe one more, but only if you want to as well."

"I think I'd like one more," she admitted. "But not immediately!"

He chuckled and nodded as he leaned down to continue what they'd started. "In our own time, Hermione. Now hush up and let me make love to you properly this time."

She had zero arguments to that and returned his deep kiss, sighing into it as his hands resumed their warm caresses over her heated skin.

He was like a drug, demanding and satisfying. He wasn't put off when she guided his lips to the places she liked best or his hands to more sensitive areas. He was attentive to the sounds she made and followed her guidance, eager to please.

He was hot and ready when they were both undressed, contraception charm cast this time, and couldn't contain his groan when he finally slipped inside her again. Hermione tensed for a moment and reached up to grip his shoulders. She gave him a reassuring kiss when he paused in concern.

"It's just been a while. Go slow." She bit her lip as she stared into his grey eyes, so intense and warm. "You feel good, Draco."

The blonde groaned at that, terribly turned on by her admission. He swore then and there to make this perfect for her.

He smirked when her eyes rolled back as he pulled back and thrust back in slowly. He dipped his head near her ear and whispered. "I want to marry you before Christmas, Hermione." She gasped and he wasn't sure if it was because of what he'd said or the way he'd shifted his hips against her. "I want to wake up with you Christmas morning and spend it with my wife and daughter."

"Oh God," she breathed under him, "I don't…know how you're talking…during this…but… _YES_ ," she shouted the last bit when his hand reached between their bodies to add to her sensation.

Draco managed to smile against her as he began adding wet kisses along her neck, pleased when her fingers started digging into his shoulders with every push of his hips.

With the last bits of his will power, he managed to bring her over the edge first before he followed along right behind her, nearly collapsing on top her.

"That was…" She shook her head against the pillow, "even better than before."

Draco lifted his head to meet her eyes that were finally beginning to focus again. "You remember it, too?"

Hermione cringed but nodded. "Annoyingly so. Though I try not to remember the morning after."

It was his turn to cringe then but hid it as he rolled off her, pulling her to rest against his shoulder. He wasn't near done touching her and needed to feel her pressed against him still. "Never again. I swear on my damned wand, Hermione."

"I know," she sighed contentedly when his hand began a gentle rhythm stroking a path up and down her spine.

Draco woke first the next morning. Slightly disoriented for a moment until he realized the warm body he was spooning was Hermione. Memories of the night before flashed through his mind and he smirked to himself when he remembered their second time that night and how she'd taken control from him. She'd been insatiable and everything he'd ever dreamed of all wrapped up in one small witch.

Enough with the chase, enough with the tip toeing around. She'd said yes to getting married prior to Christmas, even if it was in the heat of the moment, and he intended to take her at her word.

He'd have a family by Christmas.

He stayed in bed as long as he could manage, watching her sleep and enjoying finally having the opportunity to study all of her quirks. The few freckles that dotted her shoulders were oddly entrancing, the soft sigh she released when he pressed his chest closer to her back, even the bloody curls threating to suffocate him—she was beyond complex and she wasn't even awake and speaking yet. He was beyond himself with adoration and didn't care one whit.

However, good sense finally convinced him that he needed to get up as Rose would likely be up soon. He'd allow Hermione to sleep and take on breakfast duties for himself. The first of many mornings he hoped to do so. Her life was about to get so much better now that she'd let him in.

Draco managed to creep out of bed and grab a quick shower without disturbing her. He couldn't help himself from appreciating her floral scented soap that he used. Perhaps he was a bit mental for wanting to make the jump into marriage so quickly, but he wanted so badly to be a part of both of their everyday lives.

After his shower which left him smelling much like her after using her soap, it was horrendously difficult not to allow the thought of her warm body to draw him back into bed but he managed to make it downstairs without succumbing to it.

Knowing his way around her kitchen quite well after these last months, he decided on taking the easy route and making waffles. Rose would love them and the mess would be minimal. Batter mixed and poured in the heated waffle iron, he didn't notice the sound of the floo until Harry and Ginny were standing right in front of him.

Harry squinted at him curiously. He'd never seen the blonde wizard in such a state before—pajamas and his short, damp hair sticking out at odd angles as it dried, almost as if he'd just run a towel over it. It was very…un-Malfoy-like.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here so early?"

Draco smirked at him and flipped the waffle maker's handle over. He'd become quite adept at using her muggle appliances.

"Celebrating," he responded smugly.

At that moment, Hermione came down the stairs, the robe from the night before back on and rubbing at her eyes tiredly.

"Bloody exhausting man," she mumbled as she stumbled into the kitchen, oblivious to the other three people there.

Ginny nudged Harry hard when she caught the sparkle of the large diamond on her left hand and rolled her eyes at him when he flinched from her sharp elbow.

"And the dry spell ends," she teased as Hermione dug through the refrigerator, her back to them. "It's about time someone shagged her brains out."

Draco snorted at the joke, not bothering to check Hermione's expression.

The witch whirled around quickly, eyes wide now as she noticed everyone there for the first time. "Good Godric, announce yourselves why don't you?"

"So you finally did it then," Harry asked him, his eyes darting pointedly to her left hand.

"It's about time after she's been leading me on for so long," he teased.

Hermione sputtered as she stared between the three of them. "I—I have _not_ led you on you…you…"

"Adorable, lovely man," he supplied with a mischievous grin.

"Tosser!"

Draco shrugged and removed the waffle before pouring the batter for another. "Whatever strikes your fancy, love. Just remember that you said yes so I'm _your_ tosser now."

Hermione groaned miserably and ran her hands over her face. "What in Merlin's name have I agreed to?"

"A lifetime of what you got last night," he smirked.

Ginny snorted and smacked her hand on the kitchen counter as she hid her face in Harry's shoulder to control her laughter. Harry looked a bit ill at the idea of just what had taken place and shook his head.

Hermione glared at him and turned to leave. "I'm going to change and get Rose up. Perhaps the three of you could be adults again by the time I've returned."

"No promises," Harry quipped.

"What are you two doing here anyway," Draco asked once she was gone.

"Rose finally broke Hermione down last week on getting a kneazle and Harry and I promised to get her one for Christmas if she could get her mother to agree. We're supposed to take her to Diagon Alley for the day." She grinned mischievously, "Which means you get Hermione all to yourself."

Draco pointed the fork in his hand at Harry and grinned. "I like the way your wife thinks, Potter."

Hermione returned with Rose in tow who quickly jumped into Draco's arms. She watched as he took a plate with a waffle and left for the dining room where he seated the girl in his lap to eat her breakfast.

"Quite the change," Harry noted as he peeked around the corner as well and observed them together.

Hermione sighed, a small smile ghosting her lips. "He's been lovely, Harry."

"All jokes aside, I'd assume you're quite taken with him now," Ginny asked. "You know we have to know. We're just looking out for you."

She laughed and nodded, tearing a piece of a chocolate chip waffle off and chewing quickly. "I don't know how the git did it but I realized I'd been falling in love with him for some time now. Everything feels better when he's here. I know it seems sudden but I quite like the idea of Rose having us together for Christmas."

Harry snorted and reached up to adjust his glasses. "Ron's going to love this. Spending the holidays with Malfoy should be quite a treat."

"I wouldn't have agreed to marry him if he hadn't changed, Harry. I doubt he'll spend his time antagonizing Ron like he used to."

"Now I'll believe that when I see it," Ginny laughed in agreement.

Hermione bit her lip as she reconsidered it and finally rolled her eyes. "Okay, so maybe not _that_ much of him has changed."

Harry and Ginny took Rose to Diagon Alley as planned after she finished her breakfast, leaving her parents alone again.

Hermione recognized the lustful look in his eyes this time and shook her head at the wizard looming over her in the living room. She pointed sternly at him. "I don't think so, Draco. You've had me twice in less than twenty-four hours," she reminded him with a slight blush. "Were you serious about being married by Christmas?"

Draco's focus returned and he reached for the hand now wearing his ring. He pressed a soft kiss on the knuckles just above the accessory. "Very serious."

She nodded and drew a deep breath. Was she ready for that change?

Her mind argued that the only difference would be waking up to him every morning as he spent most of his free time there with her and Rose anyway. And the sex. That was certainly new.

The latter thought caused her blush to deepen and she averted her eyes from his. Draco noticed but stopped himself from asking just yet.

"Okay," she breathed, "But that means we have a busy day ahead of us while Harry and Ginny have Rose."

His brow furrowed in thought and he stepped closer to her, forgetting that he was still in his pajamas from the night before while she was already dressed for the day.

"Hermione, if I'm rushing you—"

"You're not," she smiled up at him and lifted on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I know what I want now. I'm positive. I do have a request though."

He brushed some curls behind her ear, enjoying the feel of the soft strands in his fingers. "Anything at all and it's yours. I'll sell the damn Manor out from under my father's own bigoted ass if you ask me to."

She laughed at his joke and the smile that it caused. "I don't think that will be necessary. I'm fairly certain he's much less of a nuisance to the world locked up there than he would be if you relocated him."

Her request had been easy to grant though it had surprised him. She agreed to getting married quickly but requested a small ceremony with only a handful of friends, his mother, and her parents. She had no desire to prance down the aisle and assured him repeatedly that she was being genuine.

And thus began the whirlwind of the next two weeks of their lives. Draco slept very little and, to his complete annoyance, wasn't allowed back in her—soon to be their—bedroom until after the ceremony.

Rose was thrilled when they finally told her. The poor thing bounced around the house that evening so excitedly that she fell asleep well before her bedtime.

He met her parents first over dinner and stood up surprisingly well to her father's intense line of questions. They both gave their blessing privately to Hermione after seeing him with Rose, neither able to deny the love in his eyes for the girl or his intense adoration for their daughter.

It was Draco who bought off the Prophet this time when reporters began snooping around them too closely. He even went so far as to bribe Pansy with a side job with his marketing team in exchange for keeping a continued eye out for anyone who might be thinking of writing about them, telling her, "I'm one thing but Hermione and Rose are strictly off limits."

Less than twenty people were assembled in one of the smaller Malfoy gardens a week before Christmas, sans Lucius who hadn't been invited and seemed quite content to drink himself into a stupor in his upstairs office.

Draco held their daughter on one hip as he held Hermione's hand in his, swearing to love and honor her and only her as long as he lived. He swore that he saw his father peeking out of one of the windows of the Manor facing the garden before he leaned down to seal their marriage with a kiss. His mind went elsewhere though when he kissed his wife for the first time.

They danced with their daughter between them, her exuberant grin keeping everyone entertained. Draco watched with veiled amusement as both his mother and Hermione's attempted to keep the girl from getting herself covered in icing from the cake.

"At least our mothers get along," he offered with a smirk.

Hermione shook her head, a look of awe still on her face as she watched the two women dote on the girl who seemed far more content to focus on the cake in front of her. She did have a rather terrible sweet tooth that Hermione was now convinced she'd inherited from Draco. She'd never been that weak with sweets.

"I'd have never believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes."

"Where's she staying tonight," he asked as he dipped one finger into his wife's cake, licking the icing clean.

Hermione blushed as she thought of the night of ahead of them. If his constant teasing and innuendos over the last two weeks told her anything, it was going to be a long night for her. The dark look to his grey eyes now had her biting her lip.

"Harry and Ginny fought with my mother for the honor. They wanted to take her to see some Christmas lights in muggle London later."

Congratulations received from their guests, Draco decided he'd had enough and was ready to take his wife away for the night. They'd decided to forego the idea of a honeymoon until after the holidays, neither liking the idea of not being with their daughter for Christmas.

Draco watched, fighting the urge to laugh, as Hermione worried over Rose.

"I packed your favorite hat and scarf," Hermione assured the girl as she squatted carefully in her dress.

Draco rolled his eyes skyward for a moment before meeting Ginny's eyes as they waited for the two to finish.

"Is she always like this when she spends the night away from home," he asked.

Ginny snorted and laughed quietly. "Every single time. And Rose does just fine. In fact, Harry mentioned a trip for ice cream after the lights and it's all she's been talking about since."

"Are you two talking about me," Hermione questioned as she stood up straight, having kissed Rose on the forehead and hugged the breath out of the girl.

Draco held a hand over his heart mockingly. "I'm insulted. I'd never."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Less than two hours into this marriage, I can still change my mind, Malfoy."

He narrowed his eyes at her reverting to his surname, one she now shared after she agreed to hyphenate her own and Rose's.

"I think I'll take you home and remind you just why you agreed to marry me," he grinned rather lasciviously.

With that, Draco hugged his daughter and felt content when she skipped off with Ginny and Harry.

Hermione turned to him with an expectant look, a stern eyebrow lifted high.

"Well," she asked. When he just stared questioningly, she lifted on her toes and whispered in his ear. "I thought you were taking me home to remind why I agreed to marry you."

He was smirking triumphantly when she pulled back to face him and took her hand in his. They took the floo back to their home they now would share and Draco was quite shocked but pleased when his new wife took control first.

Hermione had rarely had time for herself over the last three years and fully intended to enjoy her time alone with Draco. She could now clearly feel the way he succumbed to her the moment their lips met. Flashes of their first time together raced through her mind and she found that he was just the same—warm, generous, and entirely focused on her without the influence of alcohol to quell his pride.

Draco was rather intent that they take their time. The past forgiven, he still felt he owed his wife so much more. She'd given him his first child after all. She'd stared into the eyes that mirrored his own for three years without him.

Hermione's heart nearly couldn't handle the sincerity in how his hands skimmed her body so reverently. Couldn't contain the warmth that spread through her limbs as his lips worshipped her, kissing her just as she wanted, and whispering promises at her ear of what their future would hold together.

This night was just a start. A start of what she'd deserved and been deprived of by his foolish pride and fear of rejection.

It was many hours later when she lay on his chest trying to catch her breath. Sprawled over him, legs still straddling him where she'd collapsed after the last round of making love, she sighed contentedly when she felt his lips press against her forehead before he pulled her even closer.

"At the risk of inflating your ego worse, you're really good at that," she admitted in a breathy whisper.

Draco chuckled and ran a hand over her back soothingly. "I used to replay that night in my head sometimes. Despite the alcohol, I'd never had sex that good. You just _felt_ right. Still do."

"Hmm, so do you," she agreed sleepily. "I'm going to sleep for a bit but I'm not done with you."

He grinned to himself and closed his eyes. "Brilliant witch."

Hermione woke the next morning to the smell of hot chocolate chip waffles wafting in her room. Slightly disoriented from the long, _eventful_ night, she pushed herself up in bed in time to catch Draco levitating a tray laden with breakfast food as he entered the room.

He frowned when she pulled the covers up over her chest but flicked his wand to unfold the legs of the tray and ease it down.

"How long have you been up," she asked, her voice still raspy with sleep.

Draco cupped the back of her head first as he leaned over her and kissed her squarely on the mouth. "About an hour. You looked tired."

His smirk was a sight to be seen as if mentally patting himself on the back for exhausting her so.

"Git," she muttered, smacking his hands away when he sat next to her and attempted to pull the covers away again.

"Your git," he reminded her silkily.

"Hmm," she hummed around a bite of waffle as she eyed him closely. "And all because I'm a lightweight with alcohol and allowed you to seduce me three years ago."

Her dark eyes softened when he lifted her free hand to press his lips to the back of it. "I'd have seduced you sober if I'd have hated myself any less or thought you'd be receptive. I'm no longer complaining about it though, Hermione."

She swallowed against the emotional lump in her throat and leaned forward to kiss him gently. "Me either." She eyed the food in front of her and sighed. "Though I'm feeling rather lazy considering you've been up long enough to shower and make me breakfast. I can't honestly remember the last time I slept late."

"Better get used to it, Hermione." His smirk returned then and his eyes roved over her form suggestively. "Eat your breakfast and maybe I'll have another shower. With company."

And so it went.

Their time alone together was short as Harry and Ginny returned with Rose that evening in time for dinner. Her new pet kneazle made herself at home when she hissed at Draco and darted right up the stairs and under Rose's bed.

However, Rose had been unbothered. She raced right into her parents' arms, taking turns with hugs and kisses now that they were both available at once to do so.

Hermione gave Draco a watery smile when the girl exclaimed how happy she was to have them together before she hurried to wash up before dinner.

They tucked her in together for the first time that night. Hermione held Rose against her chest on the bed while Draco read a new bedtime story. She was out cold by the time he finished the story and then helped Hermione to settle her amongst the pillows.

"She's bloody perfect," he whispered as they retreated out of the room, stealing one last glimpse at the product of their combined genes.

It was raining a bit by the time they both settled into bed. Hermione sighed as she settled in against his side, one leg thrown over his and her head comfortably settled on his shoulder. It felt oddly natural to be with him like this.

"Not too heavy, am I," she asked sleepily.

Draco snorted, and opened his eyes to make out her form in the darkness of their bedroom. He could make out her features with the bit of moonlight. "You weigh next to nothing," he assured her and squeezed her closer with the arm wrapped around her.

He nearly couldn't believe this was real and he finally had what he'd been pining for all this time.

The rain continued to patter against the window and a loud boom of thunder rolled as lightning struck brightly.

"Mummy," Rose called from behind the bedroom door.

Hermione picked her head up quickly and then glanced to where Draco's eyes would be in the dark. "She's afraid of thunder," she whispered. "I forgot to tell you. I usually let her sleep with me."

Draco sighed comfortably, "Come in, Rose," he called out.

The door creaked open and the girl padded into the room quietly. She peeked over the foot of the bed cautiously.

"Mummy, can I still sleep with you?"

Hermione glanced back at Draco and smiled when he nodded without hesitation. How could they deny that?

"Of course, honey."

"Come on, Rose," Draco told her and held out his free arm. "Your mum can have one arm and you can have the other."

The girl quickly climbed up and crawled over the covers, her kneazle trailing into the room behind her and hopping into Hermione's reading chair. Hermione reached over and helped her climb under the comforter and pulled it up over her shoulders before Draco wrapped his arm around her protectively.

Draco watched in the dim light of the room as Hermione worried over the girl before settling in herself again. She reached over and ran her hand through the girl's hair, moving the curls out of her face as she snuggled closer.

"Rub her back a little," she whispered to him as she settled again. "It helps her calm down and sleep."

He nodded and did as she told him, feeling the moment when Rose began to go limp against him with sleep. He pressed a kiss to the top of Hermione's head and gave her a gentle squeeze.

The family of three all fell asleep soon enough, thunder and rain still rolling in. One small but, finally, happy family.

 _One Year Later_

"Not too high, Draco." Hermione worried her lower lip as she cradled her swollen stomach with one hand. _Three more months_ , she kept telling herself.

"Stop your blubbering, Hermione. She's just fine. Aren't you, sweetheart?"

Rose grinned from atop her new broom, the one Hermione had begged him not to buy her until she was older. Four years old just wasn't the proper age to be flying about on a wooden stick, she'd argued. Of course, he'd argued that he'd been on one by the time he was two.

It wasn't the first of their disagreements about the differences in their own upbringing and how to apply it to their daughter and it likely wouldn't be the last. He'd won this one in the end after he promised to buy the beginner model and swore it wouldn't allow her to fly higher than five feet.

"That's bloody well six feet," Hermione grumbled as she watched Rose rise above the Manor gardens. His mother hadn't minded one bit when he'd asked if they could come over for Rose to try out her Christmas gift. They couldn't take the risk of her flying in their muggle neighborhood.

Rose soared across the garden much to Draco's delight and Hermione stepped up to his side, backhanding his stomach hard.

"Blimey, Hermione," he groaned, rubbing a hand over the sore spot. She'd always been rather rough.

"If you break our first child, I _will_ maim you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her close to his side. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Is the baby tiring you out, love?"

She did tend to get a bit crankier than usual lately. A good nap and cup of hot cocoa seemed to soothe her. Her doting husband helped as well. He was always quite attentive and generous with his attention for her but it had increased exponentially since she'd found out she was pregnant again.

This pregnancy was definitely different from her last. She felt a bit guilty with the way he jumped whenever she asked for something. She knew he still felt a bit guilty for not being there for her the first time and was doing everything possible to make up for it. Her hormones were worse than the last time. However, at least now she could have sex. Merlin, did he take care of those needs!

"She's fine," she grumbled, wishing to hold onto her irritation with him a bit longer but losing the motivation with the way he was rubbing a hand over her shoulder.

Soon Draco would have another daughter. When Hermione's healer had told them the gender, she'd had to fight not to laugh herself silly with the way his eyes had gone so wide. He was already outnumbered as it was. He'd been so sure it was a boy. However, it seemed the boy would be going to the Potters as Ginny was due near the same time with their first child.

"I'll let Rose fly a few more minutes and then we can go home for a bit to let you nap before we join your parents for Christmas dinner," he assured her.

"Your father was rather civil over breakfast," she noted calmly though her eyes were following their daughter's every move intently. The girl was a natural on a broom and she surely didn't get it from her mother.

"He was," Draco grinned evilly. "It might have something to do with my mother pouring out his best brandy and threatening to hex his bullocks if he didn't act like a grandfather should."

"She didn't!"

He glanced down at her with a grin. "Oh, she's quite spiteful like you when she doesn't get her way."

She huffed irritably. "I am _not_ spiteful!"

"You kept Skeeter in a jar for most of our fourth year, Hermione. I think you have the tendency."

She glared at him but she didn't argue. Perhaps he had a point but she wasn't about to openly agree with him.

Rose soared towards them again and ended up needing Draco's help to land the broom which caused Hermione a fit as she was sure she'd topple to the ground in the process.

"Come on, Rose. Time to go home," Draco smiled as he slung the broom over his shoulder. "Your mum's tired and we've still got dinner with your gran and gramps later."

"Yes," Hermione smiled, "Let's go home."


End file.
